Of Maids and Swords
by Blueraven33
Summary: Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth before she could cry out. She then felt the cold hard metal of his sword slide across her throat...“Now luv, I’m not gonna hurt ye. Daniella never did like pirates....
1. Chapter 1

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth before she could cry out. She then felt the cold hard metal of his sword slide across her throat with just enough pressure to make her aware of it but with her senses now as heightened as they were; he might just as well have put his full force behind it. Instinctively her hands flew up to grab his arm but a voice whispered in her ear:

"I wouldn't do that luv." She immediately dropped her hands to her sides. "That's better." A few moments silence followed this announcement but behind her she could feel him moving; pressing his body closer to hers. It made her feel sick as she remembered all the things that men like him did to women, involuntarily she shuddered. She closed her eyes tight; _he must have felt that _she thought, _being so close how could he not have._ Indeed he had, once again he lowered his head to her ear.

"Now luv, I'm not gonna hurt ye – jest lead to way to ye master and mistress." He whispered, careful to keep his voice low but losing none of its authority. Carefully she stepped forward, conscious of the sword pressing against her throat.

"Slowly luv; I'm in no hurry." The voice came again but this time she could hear his merriment even though his grin was beyond her sight. Again she cautiously stepped forward, holding her breath as foot touch the ground – praying he would be satisfied this time. When he made no sound apart from his breathing she stepped again, still nothing – she went a few paces further. Her eyes flitted this way and that looking for any help but of course none could be found – he had chose his time well. She walked a few paces more until she was facing the door, which led to the main upper levels. She began to reach out her hand to grasp the handle.

"Careful." The word made her falter in her action. "Go on luv." He pressed. She reached forward and opened the door to reveal an empty hallway. He chuckled suddenly behind her, her whole body tensed. _Some disgusting idea probably occurred to him_ she thought dejectedly, but she continued down the hall in a vain attempt to put some space between their bodies, which were now so close she could feel his every move – it was as if he had moulded his body to fit hers. After what seemed an eternity she reached the door to the parlour. Her senses had slowly begun to return to her as she had moved through the house, growing with her loathing for the man who held her hostage. She now realised what was actually happened and knew that she had to stop him.

"Now luv, if ye'd be so kind." He said making the grave mistake of relaxing his sword arm and removing his hand from her mouth to indicate towards the door. She didn't know where the idea came from nor was she fully aware of what she was doing but she suddenly grabbed the now free arm and pulled him half over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"What the hell." He exclaimed t his sudden contact with ground. She wasted no time in watching his antics as he struggled to get up but grabbed his sword from the floor and pointed at the neck of the struggling pirate. The door banged open behind the pair, punctuated by:

"Daniella… Jack!"

The voice brought Daniella back to reality and she began to comprehend what had just happened. The two looked up but the sword never strayed from Jack's neck, putting him in a very uncomfortable position but this did not stop his trademark grin spreading across his face as he looked up at his two friends.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth finally asked looking continually between the pair.

"Well ye see it's not quite how it looks…" Jack began.

"You mean the infamous Jack Sparrow being beaten by a maid then?" Will inquired, enjoying this immensely.

Jack sent an annoyed look in Will's direction before correcting, "Infamous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow mate, captain."

"Well…" Elizabeth prompted.

"Perhaps ye should ask ye maid as she's the one with the sword." Jack replied before turning to Daniella. "Unless ye'd be so kind luv as to remove me sword from its current resting place." He inquired, very conscious of the fact that the amount of pressure she was putting on the sword was increasing – not that he would tell Will or Elizabeth.

"Its alright." Will told her, noticing the suspicious look she was giving Jack, as much as he wanted to leave Jack extraordinarily embarrassing in this position. Daniella glanced at Will and not being one to disobey she slowly lowered the offending object.

"Thanks luv." Jack said once it was far enough away not to do him any harm; flashing her a grin, which she completely ignored and turned to Will and gave him the sword.

"I am sorry for causing any trouble – shall I get you some tea." She asked, the perfect maid.

"Nonsense Daniella, we know Jack can be…" Elizabeth began flashing Jack a furious glare, "I am sure this was none of your doing. I trust you are not hurt?" She asked but Daniella merely shook her head – Elizabeth hated her behaving like this; never saying a word but there was not much she could do about it. "Well some tea would be nice." She said with a sigh.

"Yes ma'am." Daniella replied, curtseying.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth corrected giving her a meaningful look but Daniella just nodded and walked back down the hall. Elizabeth watched her walk away shaking her head before turning to Jack, who had also been watching Daniella with an unseemly amount of interest.

"Jack… Jack!"

"Mmm." He said turning towards the couple to find Elizabeth glaring at him and indicating towards the parlour and Will smirking holding his sword out to him.

"Perhaps you have this back especially with all of these dangerous maids about." Will jibed as Jack marched passed him, taking his sword on the way.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked for the third time, determined to get an answer this time ot there would be hell to pay – after all this was her house!

"Yes luv."

"Elizabeth." She replied sternly

"Apologies." Jack replied clasping his hands together in a pray-like fashion before slumping down into one of the arm chairs: his legs flopped over one of the arms and this back resting against the other.

"Jack!" She practically shouted at him this time.

"Alright." He held his hands up in mock defence. "I was in the area and decided to come and see ye… and I decided to have a little fun along the way."

"A little fun!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Well I'll admit it did get a little out of hand… ye see I persuaded ye maid to show me the way 'ere and well she didn't like that much – personally I can't see why; I thought it was nice and cosy but… well ye saw the effects of that." He shook his head. "Still not quite sure how she managed to get me sword, with it at her neck 'n all." Jack mused aloud, thinking back over their encounter, most of which he had enjoyed immensely.

"What! Jack you didn't threaten her!" Will demanded.

"Well threaten might be going a bit far mate… persuaded 'd be better." He explained, looking as innocent as possible.

"No wonder she was loathed to give you your sword back." Commented Will.

"Mmm – I never would have believed Daniella to do something like that." Said Elizabeth concernedly.

"I did not even know that she had the strength or could handle a sword." Will added.

"She can't."

"I hate to disagree with ye but she can." Jack pointed out.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "I've known her since she was 8 – we are like best friends; we know everything about each other." Elizabeth informed him.

Jack gave her an odd look. "If that's so, jest why is she ye maid?"

"Because she won't agree to any other arrangement. I've tried to get her to just live with us but she insists on 'earning her keep'." Elizabeth told him dejectedly.

"Ahh, I see."

"Anyway known of this excuses you holding a sword at her throat."

"Ahh, now ye can't really blame me for that lu…Elizabeth and besides she did the same t' me."

The door opened followed by Daniella with a tray of tea before Elizabeth could answer, instead she satisfied herself with a glare in his direction. Jack's eyes followed Daniella's every movement across the room, taking no pains to disguise his obvious interest in her.

"Now luv, perhaps ye could clear up this little disagreement we have." Jack began causing Daniella to look up from the tray, but would not continue until she looked him in the eyes – something she was loathed to do.

"Yes sir." She said looking him in the eyes eventually.

He grinned before continuing. "Can ye use a sword?"

Daniella was slightly taken back by this and dropped her gaze back to the floor, she felt much more comfortable not looking guests in the eye; after all _a maid is not their equal and should not behave as if she were_ – her mother's words haunted her – _a maid should do as she is bade, never complain and always accept responsibility for everything._

"No sir." She replied.

"Ahh but luv how do ye explain our little… accident out there?" Jack pressed.

"I'm sorry sir, I can not." She replied curtseying and making towards the door. "Will there be anything else ma'am." She inquired as she was taught.

"Yes perhaps a bottle of rum for our guest." Elizabeth suggested, she did not bother to try and get Daniella to call her by her first name – she only ever really did that when they were on their own. Elizabeth had been watching Jack eye the tea suspiciously and with ill concealed disgust.

"That sound like a wonderful idea Elizabeth." He exclaimed. Daniella curtseyed again and left, glad to be away from the pirate.

"Is she always like that?" Jack asked as the door shut, he had been surprised by the way she had acted. He had expected her to be assertive and fiery after their escapade in the hallway: he was gravely disappointed.

"No." Will replied to Jack's relief.

"When no one else is around she is a lot more herself – what you saw was the maid." Elizabeth told him.

"What do ye mean?"

"She much more lively and fun to be around when she is not being a maid."

"Ahh – don't suppose she could join us do ye?" Jack asked.

"Now Jack – you wouldn't be thinking of doing anything to her would you?" Will asked sternly

"Me?" Jack asked innocently

"Besides – I thought you came to see us." He pointed out. Jack realised that he would not get anywhere so he did not bother to push the issue – _shame really_ he thought _she could be quite fun._ He was about to reply when Daniella re-entered the room.

"Your rum sir." She said, eyes downcast as she gave him the bottle.

"Thank ye luv." He said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he reached out to take the bottle.

"Oh!" Daniella exclaimed as she landed in his lap, her immediate reaction was to hit him around the face but thankfully she remembered her place and merely attempted to get up apologising.

"I'm sorry sir, I lost my balance."

Jack blinked and looked at her – he had been sure she had been about to hit him and he knew that they both knew it was he who had pulled her onto him. He grinned; he wondered how far this servant attitude would go.

"Ye needn't apologise luv – I'm quite comfy 'ere." He said putting his free arm (in the other he clutched his rum) around her waist. Daniella looked up at him perplexed.

"I am sorry sir but I have some work to do." She told him trying again to get up to no avail.

"No luv that's not very friendly."

"I'm sorry." She replied, her eyes flitted desperately towards Elizabeth for aid.

"Jack."

"Alright." He didn't even bother to look up at Elizabeth. "We'll jest hav t' get t' know each other later." He told Daniella winking at her as she got up.

"Sir." She said politely curtseying.

"Luv – its Capt. Jack Sparrow." He said giving her a courtier's bow, to which she half smiled and walked out of the room. Jack sat back down grinning to himself at the outcome.

Daniella was relieved to finally shut the door; she was not sure if she liked Sparrow or not. When he had been leading her down the hall she could not have hated him more but even now when he was causing trouble for her she found that she sort of like it. _Probably because he is the only man who has ever paid you any attention._ She thought rudely to herself, she sighed but that was probably the reason – _oh well_. She thought and dismissed him from her mind – she hadn't been lying when she told him that she had work to do.

Several hours later Daniella returned to the parlour. "Dinner will be served in an hour." She informed them.

"Thank you Daniella – I shall go and change." She told the men, who had been deep in conversation about the Pearl until Daniella walked in.

"Will ye be joining us luv?" Asked Jack winking.

"No captain, I won't be." She informed him, a little sad herself.

"Tis a shame." He commented and with great effort he turned back to Will as the two women exited the room.

"Would you like to join us?" Elizabeth inquired, once they were out of the room. Daniella glanced up surprised. "Don't look so startled – how many times have I told you that you are welcome to live with us?" Elizabeth chided.

"Sorry but I thought you would want to spend time with your guest."

"Yes, well he seems set on spending time with you."

"Yes but… I'm not sure it would be proper." Daniella countered after a pause, a little unsure.

"Proper? He's a pirate." Daniella looked at Elizabeth but promptly dropped her gaze.

"Daniella…" She looked up; she knew that tine – it was the one which left no room for argument.

"Alright, I don't particularly want to spend time in his company." She informed Elizabeth, all trace of her mildness had vanished.

Elizabeth smiled. "Why did you not say that to begin with?"

"You know me…"

"Yes, maids are not supposed to have opinions – but how many times must I tell you, you are more than a maid." Elizabeth gently chided her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth looked at her, "Well if you do not want to see him, then you do not have to – let Sarah wait on the table tonight and take the evening off… no arguing." She cut across Daniella's protests and turned to go upstairs. "Jack really isn't that bad you know." She said over her shoulder. Daniella just raised her eyebrows but made no comment – she had serious doubts about that. Immediately as Elizabeth disappeared from sight, the maid returned leaving no trace of her true spirit. She infinitely preferred being a maid; _no one pays you any attention – except Jack_ she thought strangely.

The 3 sat down to dinner at the top of the long elegant table in the main dinning hall. Jack looked around; his mind absently totting up the value of all the finery dotted around the room; old habits die-hard. His gaze momentarily hovered over the servants' entrance, which presumably led up from the kitchens. He studied it a little harder, he thought it was a doorway but it was cleverly disguised – the woodwork of the door was in the exact same pattern and style as the rest of the wall. Then as if to confirm his suspicions it opened allowing the deep rich smell of good food to filter into the room making Jack actually realise how hungry he was. All his attention was now firmly fixed on the doorway as he waited for her to appear. Gradually the crack opened wider to reveal a maid who although came bearing a tray of delicious looking food, Jack could not help but feel disappointment. He blinked and shook his head slightly, questioning his feelings – he had not been aware that he was watching for her but her lack of appearance had left him feeling frustrated; all the this was even more disturbing as he did not know why – _after all_ he thought _she is just a meek and mild maid, definitely not his sort._

"Jack." He swung around to face Will.

"Aye."

"Are you alright there?"

"Course, fine food, good company, rum… why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth shook her head but made no reply as Sarah began to serve dinner; _Daniella has a big problem. _She thought.

The rest of the meal went well without incident, all enjoying the food immensely.

"So Jack, do you have anymore adventures to regale us with?" Elizabeth asked, she still loved pirate stories although she knew that most were complete fiction but Jack was one of the best at telling them. Jack thought for a moment taking a very long swig of rum before his face came alight with a broad grin.

"Ah well ye see, there is one…" He began pausing dramatically before beginning in earnest. "We were sailing not 20 miles south of 'ere, the wind at our back – she's a magnificent sight me Pearl – or at least she were until Gibbs took a liking to one of the rocks off the Isla de Muerta; four days it took us to repair her hull – anyway we were heading towards…"

Will grinned and settled back in his chair; Jack was quite a sight to see when he got into one of his stories – his arms waving in every direction to emphasise his point and his face changing for every moment. Will glanced up at the clock on the mantel; once Jack got started he would be going all night.

_Please R&R – I want to know if it's worth continuing. Thanks_

_Blueraven_.


	2. Evenly Matched

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the reviews – it made me so happy_ :-)_. No really I do appreciate them, its great to know people like my story. Anyway just to clear up one point, this is a JackOC fic but nothing is exactly going to happen between them for a while yet. Oh yeah and there is minor swearing at the end of this chapter – just to warn you._

**Chapter 2: Evenly Matched**

A soft voice floated through the passages of the house to a semi-conscious Jack. He sat up suddenly at the sound, in fact too suddenly and immediately fell backwards onto the bed clutching his head mumbling something incomprehensible about rum.

"Only had three last night… and the one before dinner… then Lizzy asked for a story… that would make five – I think." He totted up how much he had actually drunk last night. "Perhaps a little too much." This announcement caused his eyes to open wide. "What! Too much rum – what am I saying?" He said getting off the bed, carefully this time. He glanced about his room: _I was doing something_ he thought but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

"Oh well… rum. Yes that's it rum – that'll cure anything." He decided stumbling out of the door in search of his beloved drink.

_"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

Jack heard the voice drift down the hall and realised that was what had woken him. Usually any noise after consuming as much rum as he had drove him crazy (he's crew would testify to that) but this if anything made his head feel better; he started to follow its sound. He swayed down the passage and the main staircase and found the song's source. Kneeling on the floor before him with her back to him he found Daniella washing the hall floor gently singing to herself; or so she thought. Jack stood behind her transfixed, her voice was so beautiful but incredibly sad. He stood silently behind her taking in her song and voice:

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!_

_I love him, I love him  
But only on my own."_

When at least her voice faded away he spoke; "Ye hav a beautiful voice luv." Daniella jumped at his 'sudden' appearance behind her but quickly remembered herself and rose to her feet and turned to face him.

"Thank you Captain." She said curtseying; keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. She had no idea that anyone would be up at this hour; Elizabeth usually slept late and Will did not but he usually went straight to the forge and so there was no one to hear her. She had forgotten that Jack, living on a ship was probably used to rising with the sun no matter how much he had drunk the night before. She smiled slightly at this thought; last night she had crept down to the dinning hall and listened to his adventure – she had been amazed at how well he told it; she had been transfixed and had only left just before the three went to bed. Jack watched her, wishing that she would actually look at him – Elizabeth said she was fun to be around; he wanted to see if she were right but Daniella seemed set on not allowing that pleasure.

"Ye know luv…" His voice startled her out of her daydream as he continued: "Most people call me Capt. Sparrow or Capt. Jack but I think I hav enough o' those. So hows about ye calling me Jack… its a lot more friendly." He suggested, watching her closely.

"Thank you sir but it's not really my place to…" Daniella floundered desperately looking for a reason not to call him Jack and equally desperate not to look at him.

"Dani." She looked up, surprise written across her features.

He smiled. "That's better." He said but she immediately dropped her gaze to the floor and made no reply. "Luv…" Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her head until she relented and looked at him. "Ye needn't look down to me." And with that he walked off towards the kitchen.

Daniella watched him walk away, astounded. The Turners had been kind to her and she would even go as far to call Elizabeth a friend but Jack was completely different. He was kind in an odd way; he annoyed her no end but still…. She shook her head and immediately went back to scrubbing the floor – she felt a lot safer washing than thinking about him; she was liable to get herself in a mess thinking about him.

Jack turned around as he got to the door, which would put him out of sight of her. He was surprised to see her get down on her knees and immediately resume cleaning; he was not quite sure what he had expected to see but that was definitely not it. He stormed off to the kitchens, making poor Alice jump as he banged open the door to the kitchens.

"Sorry sir." She said hastily after watching him clutch his head as she had screamed, that combined with the bang of the door had been too much. He cursed under his breath and looked at the frightened cook in front of him: today was not going well he decided.

"Ye wouldn't happen to hav any rum, would ye?" He asked as if all of this was the most normal thing in the world. Carefully Alice got out a bottle of rum and gingerly handed it to him: she had, as well as the rest of the servants, heard about what Jack had done to Daniella and feared the same treatment.

"Thanks very much." He said taking to bottle and downing a large proportion of it in one swig before swaggering out of the kitchen, making sure to shut the door, slightly more gently this time, behind him. Jack then wandered to the parlour, being careful to avoid the main hall, and promptly dropped into the armchair he had found so comfortable yesterday. Sitting there he pondered his problem: he could stay in Port Royal no longer than 3 days but he wanted to get to know Dani better. He was just coming to some conclusions and ideas on this when Elizabeth and Will arrived.

"Jack – there you are." Elizabeth exclaimed on entering the room and catching sight of Jack lying so elegantly across one of her new armchairs.

"Ye noticed that too." Jack replied grinning.

Elizabeth pursed her lips together but made no reply as Daniella, as if on cue, walked in bearing a tray of tea and a bottle of rum. She curtseyed and laid the tray on the centre table and began pouring out the tea, conscious of all eyes watching her. Once she had poured the tea, she picked up the rum and moved to give it to Jack.

"Captain." She said curtseying as she gave him the bottle. Jack looked at her and tutted but still she avoided his gaze.

"And I thought that maids were supposed to do as they were bid." He said shaking his head, causing more noise than most would due to the clattering of the beads woven into his hair. When she didn't rise to the bait he extended his reprimand. "And after being so well informed as to your being the perfect maid… it just shows how people can be deceived." This time he hit the mark.

Daniella's head snapped up at this last remark; her eyes ablaze glaring at him accusingly. "How dare you – you no nothing of what I do or what I am like. You waltz in here, start asking the impossible and expect people to jump through hoops for you! As for deceiving, for someone who undoubtedly does it so often you make a poor judge in seeing it in others!" She declared. Jack was taken back; he could not have predicted such a reaction.

"Daniella!" Daniella turned to face Elizabeth who looked horrified at her outburst and at a loss for words. Will merely looked at her in disbelief.

"Apologies Dani; that last comment was out of order." Jack said rising from his chair. "But I must say luv, it did the trick." Daniella spun around and glared at him as realisation struck her.

"Why you…"

"Daniella." Will cut across her. She just glared at the grin creeping across Jack's face as he looked at her. As mad as she was Daniella quickly realised the best way to get back at him. Jack watched as all of the anger on her face suddenly disappeared and she dropped her gaze.

"Thank you Captain but I am the one who should be apologizing; I had no right in saying such things. Please accept my apology." She said, curtseying and backing off towards the door. Will just started laughing: Jack's face had gone from triumphant to completely bewildered bordering on annoyance.

"I don't think that playing the maid is going to get you out of this one Daniella." He told her, causing her to look up and see her plan had worked well.

"Would someone mind actually telling me what is going on?" Elizabeth asked, this appeared to be all she ever asked when Jack was around.

"It looks like Jack was trying to get Daniella to stop being the maid and he succeeded better than anyone would have thought so Daniella decided to get her own back by simply returning to being the maid." Will explained, still grinning. Elizabeth just looked between the two, not sure what to make of all of this.

"Well, I will say that you two seem pretty evenly matched. Although I am at a loss as to why you went through all of that Jack." She remarked.

"Its quite simple – your maid seems determined to ignore me." He replied. Elizabeth looked to Daniella for a reply.

"I am just doing my duty ma'am." She replied.

"It seems that…" But Will got no further as George; their butler came in announcing that:

"Commodore Norrington is here Ma'am." He addressed his words to Elizabeth but it was Jack who spoke.

"Shit."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed

_Well there it is! Sorry to cut it off there but it was getting a bit long – the next bit will be up soon, I promise. Don't forget to review pleeeeease (or I might just forget to update hehehehe – I'm not evil honest!) Thanks._

_Oh yeah the song Daniella sings is from Les Miserables, its called On My Own – its one of my favourite songs… so sad._

_Blueraven33_


	3. Teaching

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N:** I'm glad you seemed to like the last chapter – I know I love getting your reviews, it brightens up my day. Anyway here's the next chappie, hope you like it and remember…. Review!

**Chapter 3: Teaching**

_"It seems that…" But Will got no further as George; their butler came in announcing that:_

_"Commodore Norrington is here Ma'am." He addressed his words to Elizabeth but it was Jack who spoke._

_"Shit."_

_"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed_ both at his choice of language and the fact that he needed to get out of the room before Norrington could have him arrested. Daniella looked at the door and quickly grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out through the French windows into the garden; picking up the rum on the way, Jack let her lead him. They had just made it out of sight when Norrington came through the door.

"Good day Mr Turner, Mrs Tuner." He greeted the couple bowing slightly.

"Commodore Norrington; what a pleasant surprised – do come and sit." Elizabeth greeted him – the perfect hostess; as she smiled she just hoped that Daniella would keep Jack out of the way until the commodore had gone.

* * *

"Luv, as much as I enjoy being led by ye – jest where exactly are ye taking me?" Jack queried as Daniella pulled him behind a house as a group of redcoats passed by. 

"Shh." She hissed and then promptly pulled him further along until they came to an old wooden door. Carefully she opened it and pushed him inside, following him in she locked the door behind her.

"Aha." Jack exclaimed as he finally realised where they were, Daniella just rolled her eyes as she locked the other doors to stop unwelcome visitors. "Interesting that ye'd lock yerself in 'ere with me luv. Ye trust me that much?" He asked grinning.

"Elizabeth trusts you and besides if you were caught in their house – what do you think would happen to them?" She replied, settling herself down in the chair, watching him.

"Ah, I see."

"Good." Her reply was followed by several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Well seeing as we're 'ere, we might as well do something." Jack pointed out.

"Mmm." Daniella gave him a dubious look.

Jack laughed. "That wasn't what I had in mind but I'd be happy to oblige." He told her chuckling.

"No thank you Captain." She replied sternly.

Jack throw his arms up in the air in desperation; "Why do ye still refuse to call me Jack – ye're not even pretending to be a maid!" He exclaimed.

She smiled; Jack noticed that it lit up her face nicely when she did that. "Because it annoys you."

"That's not very nice." He scolded.

"So what did you have in mind?" She asked, not wanting to spend a couple of hours sitting around doing nothing. _Besides_ she thought _if he's doing something it will stop him getting ideas._

He grinned. "Improving your skills with a blade." He informed her. Daniella didn't like the sound of that but, as she had no alternative plan she decided to go along with it – there was no point in her pretending to be a mild maid anymore; it just wouldn't wash with Jack.

"Alright."

"Wonderful." He said getting up and taking off his coat and carefully placing his hat on the anvil. He scanned the racks of swords for one suitable; at last he found one and carefully removed it from the rack.

"Ere luv." He said handing it to her. Daniella took it but it felt strange in her hand. "Now luv, ye don't wanna go holding it like that." He said putting his hand over hers to change her grip. "That's more like it." He said stepping away; Daniella had to agree that did feel better but she had a bad feeling about learning how to use it.

"Right now, the first thing ye wanna do is learn the basic strokes." He said demonstrating them for her with ease but Daniella was not surprised to find that it was not that easy when she tried.

* * *

"No luv… up then down smoothly, then ye diagonals... Ye hav to be in control… that's better." Jack, Daniella had found, was a surprisingly good teacher. They had been practising these basic strokes for sometime; Daniella was improving all of the time and seemed to have taken to it well. So well in fact that Jack decided to go move onto the next stage. 

"Well luv ye seem to have got these, lets try something new." At this point he grinned causing Daniella to question yet again whether this was actually a good idea.

"Don't look so worried luv." He told her drawing his sword. Daniella looked at him, _God you are crazy you're telling me not to be worried and you're pulling out your sword!_

Jack chuckled; the look on her face was enough to tell him what she was thinking. "Right, I want ye to try and block me attacks." He told her.

"Finally something I'm used to doing." Daniella muttered under her breath, tightening her grip on the sword.

"Now luv, that's not very nice." Jack replied to the comment he was so obviously not supposed to hear. However, Daniella had no time to reply or even be annoyed at him – all her concentration was now on his sword, which was coming straight at her. She dodged to her right away from the sword and half blocked his sword – it narrowly missed her waist; his second attack was aimed at her head – she saw it coming but before she could think about it her sword hit his deflecting his blow. The same happened with the next and then the one after that and again: Daniella smiled inwardly, the basic strokes seemed to be fixed in her mind – she was reacting without thinking. Jack grinned, _she's good at this_ he thought. Suddenly Daniella was aware that Jack was moving faster and faster or was it that she was getting slower – she wasn't sure but she knew that she had to do something. Again she had that strange feeling – not quite aware of what is happening. As his sword came straight towards her she remained still waiting for the moment and then suddenly she dodged to her left grabbing his sword arm as she went wrenching it across her body until she heard the sword clatter to the ground then spun him around, placing her sword at his throat. For the second time in as many days, Jack found a sword at his throat, held by Daniella.

"Well luv, that was interesting." He commented dryly. Daniella blinked and looked at Jack as if only just seeing what had happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She immediately lowering her sword and pushing her unruly hair back out of her eyes.

"Ta." Jack said, moving to retrieve his sword. "How'd ye do that?" He asked, Daniella turned to face him but not just because of his voice but because she could feel his eyes on her.

She shook her head, "I don't know – one minute you were going to fast and then…" She trailed off unsure how to explain that feeling and how her sword ended up at his throat.

"Don't worry about it." He told moving back to the centre of the forge. "Lets try again… but slowly this time." He added as she came to face him.

Daniella grinned, "After you." Jack chuckled and gave her an elaborate bow before launching into his first attack. _Quite amazing_ he thought as she continued to successfully block all of his attacks.

"Ye know ye're quite good…" But he got no further in his praise as she failed to block his last thrust to her stomach causing her to stagger backwards and drop her sword.

"Ahhh!"

"Dani are you alright?" He asked concernedly lowering his sword and moving closer to her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine – I've finally found a use of these damn corsets." She told him with a grin.

His brow creased momentarily in confusion before breaking into a huge smile. "Ye're another fan of corsets then?"

"Only when there stopping swords."

"Now ye won't find many that'll do that luv." He informed her, handing her back her sword. He shook his head, _even going a lightly as they were she was still lucky_.

"Why didn't ye block?" He asked suddenly.

Daniella flicked her eyes upward and told him with a sigh, "It got in the way."

Jack looked at her for a moment, "Ye hair?" He asked, unsure of her meaning.

She nodded; Jack hadn't noticed until then that their practise had loosened her hair so much. It had now come free of the perfect bun she always wore it in. He tilted his head and looked at her – she looked so beautiful with her hair down he decided. Jack didn't realise he was staring until Daniella dropped her gaze and her cheeks turned a little more red.

He grinned, "Well we don't want that happening again – it would be a terrible shame to skewer someone so beautiful." Daniella just turned even redder at this comment and began to wish that the ground would swallow her but even she had to admit it was nice to be noticed. With this thought in his mind he sheathed his sword and then much to Daniella's surprise he reached up behind his head and began to untie his bandanna.

"Here." He said offering it to her.

"Thank you." She said a little confused.

He grinned at her confusion, "I've got a hat luv."

"Oh."

"Here allow me." He said taking the bandanna from her and walking behind her. Daniella pushed her hair back as her carefully put the piece of material over her head and gently began to tie it the base of her neck, tenderness that Daniella had first not thought that he could possess. His hands lingered a moment longer after he had finished the knot and they both just stood still, not saying a word enjoying each others closeness.

"Right." Jack abruptly stepped back; he wasn't sure what he was doing. Daniella turned to look at him and studied his face – he looked different without his bandanna or maybe it was just the why she was looking: ready to see a good man.

Jack smiled and reached for his hat, "Wouldn't want ye skewering me now." He said settling it neatly on his head before drawing his sword again.

Daniella smiled, "Definitely not." She replied; her remark punctuated by the clash of their swords and Jack's low chuckle.

_And there we are. Hope you liked it. Please review I really do want to know what you think – any ideas, suggestions, comments… in fact anything at all._

_Thanks _

_Blueraven33_


	4. Better Acquainted

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N:** Once again thank you for the reviews! And sorry I forgot to actually tell you were Jack and Daniella ended up in that last chapter, thanks to Lord of Fantasy for reminding me, but all shall be explained in this chappie… well maybe not all… but… ah well you know what I mean. Anyhow on with the chapter…

**Chapter 4: Better Acquainted**

"It has been a pleasure seeing you again Commodore; I hope that it will not be as long next time before you visit us." Elizabeth told Commodore Norrington as he took his leave of the couple.

"Thank you Mrs Turner, Mr Turner. I hope also that I shall see you soon however, I have received my sailing orders and shall be sailing on the morrow and it is difficult to say when I shall be again in Port Royal." He explained.

"Then we look forward to seeing you on your return." Will added to his wife's invitation.

Norrington nodded his thanks, "Good bye."

"Good bye." And with that he turned and walked down the path towards the awaiting carriage. Will and Elizabeth watched the carriage pull away before returning to the house.

"It was nice of him to visit us." Elizabeth said as the door shut behind them.

Will grinned, "Yes it was but he could have choose better timing."

"Yes he could have. Talking of such I wonder where Jack and Daniella are."

"She probably took him to the servants quarters." Will suggested and turned to find out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sometime later Will returned to the parlour to find Elizabeth talking concernedly with Sarah.

"… you mean that you have not seen either of them?" Elizabeth questioned anxiously.

"No ma'am – I am sorry."

"Oh Will, have you found them?" Elizabeth asked here Will enter the room; he had been looking around the entire house for them with no luck.

"No I haven't… what's the problem here?" He queried.

"Sarah has not seen them either, since this morning. I assumed that Daniella would lead him in the servants' entrance but she did not. You don't think that they could have been…"

"No, no I'm sure they are somewhere." Will cut across his wife – _surely Norrington did not come here just to capture Jack_ he though to himself. "Don't worry they'll turn up." He attempted to reassure Elizabeth with little success.

"But Norrington does not usually come to see us, do you not think that this is a little more than just a coincidence?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, I tell you what – I have an order for a Captain Wood. If they haven't turned up in a couple of hours…"

"But…" Elizabeth began to protest at waiting that long.

"A couple of hours – Daniella wouldn't bring him back too soon - I'll go to the forge and pick it up and then take to the fort. If Jack and Daniella are there I'll find out. Will that do?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled briefly, "I'll feel better knowing that they are not there."

"Okay then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When there had been no appearance of either Jack or Daniella he set off as he had promised, checking as he went for any signs of the red coats, Jack or Daniella. As the forge came in sight he had seen neither of those he looked for – he was not sure if that was a good sign or not. He began to wonder how he was going to manage to ask after Jack without getting into some sort of trouble himself: when Jack had escaped last time the Governor had made it quite clear that he would be hanged if he helped Jack again – not that that would stop him. _But I would be not much use to… _he began to think but a noise interrupted his chain of thought.

"What?" He muttered, he stopped and listened: nothing but as he began to move; the noise came again.

"Swords!" He ran the last few paces to the forge and attempted to open the door. "Locked." He breathed. He paused and listened again; he could have sworn that he had heard the clashing of swords. He tried the door again but still nothing, he decided to go in the back way but still nothing. _This is crazy, no one knows about this entrance._ He glanced around before a smile crept over his lips – spare key.

As he opened the door slowly, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he saw.

"Jack… Daniella?" Again the pair stopped and turned to face Will.

_This sort of thing is fast becoming a habit_ Jack thought wryly. "Yes mate."

"Yes… sir." Daniella said unsure of what her reply should be.

"What are you doing?" Will finally asked once he had taken in the fact that Daniella was standing sword fighting with Jack and not only that but she looked like she was doing well. His eyes then strayed to head.

"That's not Jack's…" He began to query. Daniella's hand flew immediately to the bandanna, she had forgotten about that – it felt so good, so right but… _I must take it off _that's was all she thought in a panic.

"Leave it luv." Jack's hand brushed hers as she reached to undo it.

"But…"

He shook his head with a soft smile on his lips. "Keep it."

Will couldn't believe what he was seeing: _Has Jack fallen… no he can't have._ "Anyway – Elizabeth is going to kill you two." He said aloud for want of something better to say to the pair.

"What… Oh Elizabeth – she's going to be so worried!" Daniella exclaimed. "Jack we have to go." She said and before she realised what she was doing to had taken hold of his hand and was leading him to the door.

"Ye know luv, ye're making a habit of this." Jack told her with a grin. "Not that I object mind ye – I jest thought I should let ye know."

Daniella looked at him and then saw his grin: her look was priceless as she realised what she was doing; she instantly dropped his hand. "I only wanted to get to Elizabeth, she'll be worried." She became increasingly quiet as the sentence went on and then turned and hurried to the door to hide her embarrassment.

Jack laughed, "Haven't ye forgotten something Dani?"

"What?" She asked turning around.

Jack indicated towards her sword, "I don't ye want to going out there with that – people might get the wrong idea luv. Trust me I know."

"Oh yeah – thanks." She said hastily putting it back in its proper place.

Will watched all of this transpire in silent amazement. He shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't suppose you two feel like clearing up this matter do you?"

"Not really." Jack answered him before Daniella had a chance.

"Jack."

Jack just grinned, he loved winding Will up – it was so easily, almost as easy as Elizabeth. "Yes Will."

"Jack." But this time the plea came from a different corner, which a whole new slant on the question.

"Alright Dani – if ye insist." He told her. "Well basically whelp, when ye got yer visitor Dani 'ere dragged me out of yer lovely house and down 'ere – I must say it was quite nice being led by ye luv – then after a bit of discussion we decided to play swords. Does that answer ye question?"

Will looked from one to the other before shaking his head, "It'll do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Will followed the pair back to the house; he had to admit that they did seem to get along well – better than anyone else did with either of them anyway. He watched as they chatted all the way – apparently unaware of the significance of this – stopping occasionally and slinking backwards at any sign of the Kings Navy.

"Fear no longer Elizabeth – we are here!" Jack pronounced in a very jovial manner upon entering the parlour to a very worried Elizabeth.

"Jack! Daniella! Thank goodness that you are alright." She said pulling Daniella into a deep embrace.

"I found them in the forge." Will informed Elizabeth over Daniella's shoulder.

"We weren't gone that long." Daniella pointed out as Elizabeth finally released her.

Elizabeth look at her strangely: "You've been gone since noon."

Daniella's brow creased in confusion and then she looked out of the window – the sun was setting! Her eyes flew open wide: "What!" She had been so busy talking to Jack that she hadn't even noticed the disappearing sun as they had walked back. She couldn't believe that she had been with Jack all that time.

"What did you do anyway?" Questioned Elizabeth looking predominately at Jack.

Jack grinned mischievously, "Well after she _led_ me all the way to the forge and once we had caught our breath we…" he paused and gave Daniella a very suggestive look.

"Jack!"

"Jack!" Both Daniella and Elizabeth screamed at him although for slightly different reasons. Elizabeth being horrified at what Jack was implying he had done to Daniella and Daniella was quite ready to kill him for suggesting such a thing. Jack laughed at this reaction, he only wished that it was the truth, _oh well_ he thought but he got no further in making plans for it to become a reality as: SLAP!

"Once you've quite finished leering at me perhaps you'd be so kind as to clear up the small matter of what we were doing before Elizabeth has kittens and I kill you." Daniella told Jack whilst glaring at him.

"Now luv, I'm not sure about that… I'm not really certain that Elizabeth would approve." Jack replied being deliberately ambiguous to further infuriate Daniella – it was working well. Daniella gave Jack a further glare before turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, despite what Jack has just said – he was only teaching me the sword and nothing else." She added the last bit to prevent Jack from causing more chaos and she knew he would try.

Elizabeth nodded but then her eyes strayed to Daniella's forehead. "That's Jack bandanna." She stated.

"Yes it is." Was all Daniella said; she really did not want to go into how it made it onto her head.

"Oh."

"I wouldn't bother trying to find out anything more if I were you." Will told her, knowing for a fact that any further inquiries would be fruitless.

"Mmm – I think that you could be right. Well as you seemed to have become better acquainted with Jack perhaps you'll join us for dinner." Elizabeth inquired.

"Oh well…" Daniella became flustered.

"Come on luv." Jack encouraged, giving her his best smile.

"Okay." She said at last but merely because she could think of no good excuse not to.

"Excellent." Jack exclaimed clapping his hands together and smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Must it be done up so tight?" Daniella gasped as Elizabeth pulled at the strings of her corset.

"Don't worry you'll look beautiful… even more so than usual." Elizabeth attempted to reassure her.

"Mmm – I'm sure. Never mind that I won't be able to breathe… why couldn't I have gone in my own clothes?" She asked yet again, eyeing Elizabeth's dress, which she was to wear.

"This dress suits you." Elizabeth told her sternly – she had been most disappointed that Daniella wouldn't not wear any of her more fancy dresses.

"Mmm." Daniella began to dread what Jack would think and then why she actually cared what he thought _I better stop thinking before I get myself into trouble_ she decided as Elizabeth pulled a comb through her hair – tugging at all of the knots that it had gained during their sword practise.

Jack glanced once more at the parlour door; "What are they doing up there?" He finally asked. The women had been gone about an hour and there was still no sign of them at all.

Will chuckled, "They'll be down in a minute." By now he was used to Elizabeth changing for every and all occasions not matter how small – something to do with the upper classes he had decided. Jack just gave him a dubious look and flopped down onto the armchair he had claimed and awaited the ladies arrival.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Perfect." Elizabeth whispered as she ushered Daniella out of her room and down the hall to the parlour where she knew the men would be awaiting their arrival. She opened the door and walked in first to make sure that she had their attention: _after all _she thought_ Daniella dresses up like this far too seldom for it not to be appreciated._

"Elizabeth – you look wonderful." Will dutifully praised her as she entered but Jack's attention was somewhere else: namely the door; awaiting Daniella's arrival.

"Daniella won't you join us."

Daniella heard Elizabeth's sweet voice from outside the room; she took a deep breath – well as deep as possible with a tight corset on – she never did hers up this tight. She half grinned at the thought: _I'd never get any work done_ she thought as she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Wow." Jack breathed the word as she walked in; beautifully dressed in a fine blue gown, which matched her eyes. Daniella nervously smiled as she blushed; Jack's one word meant more to her than all the praise that Will daily gave Elizabeth.

"You look beautiful Dani." Jack told her walking over to her, which was true he only wished that her eyes would sparkle like her dress did but that only happened when she laughed and that he knew was rare.

All through dinner, Jack's eyes never left Daniella's face and similarly Daniella's were more often than not on Jack's face.

"Jack will you not tell us another one of your stories." Elizabeth asked again.

Jack looked at her, for the first time that evening, and grinned. "Now Elizabeth I gave ye one last night and besides I'm sure that Dani doesn't want to 'ear me prattling on." Jack told her but in fact he hoped that the opposite was true.

"What? And just how do you know what I want Captain?" Daniella demanded, albeit in a playful tone.

"Now luv, would ye be telling me that you _want_ to hear me?" Jack said slyly.

"No – I'm merely asking how you think you know what I want." Daniella corrected, smiling.

"Don't get me wrong Dani, I jest thought you probably wouldn't want to hear it." Jack apologised hastily.

Daniella grinned, "Well, I hate to be the one to tell you but your mind reading abilities are pretty bad."

"What?" Will chuckled at Jack's outburst. Jack recovered himself quickly and put on his trademark grin. "Well if ye insist on hearing me, I'll be happy to oblige."

"I do." Daniella smiled as Jack settled back into his chair and began yet another of his stories, in his own unique way.

_Ok then, another chapter done. Hooray! I hope you liked it. Please please pleeeease review – I really do want to know what you think of it._

_Thanks_

_Blueraven33_

_PS - sorry about keep changing the formating with the breaks and everything but fanfic doesn't seem to like the way i do it, hopefully this'll work now._


	5. Partings

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N:** Thank you again for all of your reviews! I'm glad you like it and sorry its taken a little while longer to get this chapter up but I'm working as fast as I can! Anyhow here's the next instalment…

**Chapter 5: Partings**

Daniella was kneeling on the stairs humming to herself when Jack approached the following morning. He grinned as he came up behind her, last night as he had told his adventure Dani's eyes had never left his. It had been like she was the only one there and her laughter had been beautiful – she looked genuinely happy.

"Lost your voice luv." He inquired

"Good morning to you to Jack." She said turning and sitting to face him.

"No captain or curtseying then today luv?" He teased.

"Apologies I seem to have lost them with my voice." She told him sweetly.

"Well in that case perhaps ye'd like to…." But he got no further in his request.

"Daniella! What are you doing?" Elizabeth called from the bottom of the staircase, cutting Jack off mid sentence.

"Cleaning the floor." Daniella replied a little unsure.

"I know that but why?" Elizabeth asked coming up the stairs.

"Because its dirty." Jack laughed at her reply. Elizabeth looked at her for a moment not quite believing what she had heard – Daniella would never have said anything like that. Then joined in with Jack's laughter.

"Well let Sarah clean it – have today off." Elizabeth informed her.

"But…"

"No buts." Elizabeth said sternly.

"Well I guess that means I've gotta get my own rum today then." Jack grumbled in mock disgust.

"If you take that attitude you won't get any at all." Elizabeth informed him.

Daniella grinned, "How will you cope?"

Jack put on a pained expression, "Well if ye stay 'ere with me, I think I'll manage."

Daniella just rolled her eyes heavenward before picking up her cleaning things, "I'll go and put these away."

"And change, and then come into the parlour." Elizabeth told her determined that she was going to be a maid no longer.

"Alright." Daniella sighed as she walked away. Jack watched her walk away, _why did Elizabeth choose that moment to come?_ He questioned to himself _why couldn't she have waited a few seconds?_ He shrugged his shoulders – he'd ask her later and with that he turned and followed Elizabeth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jack did not get another chance to put his request to Dani – Elizabeth and Will were always around! _Well to be fair it is their house_ he thought sullenly as he sat in the parlour alone. Will had gone to the forge – he had had a lot of work since Jack's first visit and this had not slackened during these last two years. He had made his apologies and left Jack with the ladies, who now had gone to do something or other – Jack wasn't quite sure all he knew was that Elizabeth had taken Dani off to some corner of this extremely large house. He had never thought that he would sit, welcomed in a Governor's house – but then _I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow_ he thought to himself.

"I've had enough of this." He said aloud to the empty room, getting up and swaggering down the hall in search of rum.

"I can't believe that the master's allowing a pirate to stay here, in this house…" Jack stopped mid-stride on the hallway outside the main dining room and unashamedly listened in.

"Yes but he is a friend and a good man." This conversation now had his complete attention.

"A good man! A good man indeed Daniella." The other woman scolded her. "He's a pirate."

"But he's not as bad as he is made out to be." Daniella continued to defend him.

"Daniella! Next you'll be telling me that you actually like him." She exclaimed. Jack could not hear her reply but it seemed to him that the other woman did not hear it either, all she seemed set on doing was insulting Jack.

"I mean a pirate in this house; Godless men the lot of them, sailing for months on stinking ships and murdering innocent men – a disgusting existence. Don't you agree?" She demanded of Daniella. Jack held his breath, awaiting her answer, which at length came:

"Yes, I suppose sailing all that time and I suppose most pirates do appear to be Godless and murderous." Jack felt his heart wrench with each word she spoke.

_Murderous_ echoed through his mind. He swallowed hard and glanced at the door.

"I should hate to be at sea at all." Lucy proclaimed in her pious manner.

"Yes so should I." Daniella's words finished him off; he would have stood there frozen if the door had not begun to open.

"Here I'll carry those…" He heard Dani offer to help as the door fully opened.

"Oh."

"What is it Daniella?"

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone at the end of the hall…" She replied vaguely.

"Mmm, probably that revolting pirate." Lucy told her, unaware just how much Daniella dreaded this being the case.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Daniella, there you are." Elizabeth exclaimed as Daniella re-entered the parlour.

"Sorry – I came across Lucy in the dining room and helped her with the dishes." She explained to Elizabeth but kept her eyes on Jack who was now slumped back in his favourite chair with his hat over his eyes. He had not stirred at all when she entered the room or shown the slightest intention to. This behaviour made her even more uncomfortable than when his eyes never left her. She was becoming increasingly sure that he had heard her conversation with Lucy.

"Jack… Jack are you all right?" She called to him in the vain hope of a cheerful response. However, all she received was a slight turn of his head and "Mmm."

"Oh." Elizabeth let her surprise show before she could hide it.

"Okay, well I'll go then – I wouldn't want to disturb you." Daniella said sorrowfully as she turned to go.

"Wait…" Daniella turned around with relief flooding through her.

Jack got to his feet "… I should really be on me way now Elizabeth." Daniella's face fell at this but there was nothing she could do. "Thank ye for ye hospitality." He said tipping his hat and walking towards the door, with no emotion in either his face or voice.

"Do you not want this back?" Daniella asked holding out his bandanna to him – she had had it on her since he gave it to her, although not always in plain sight.

Jack looked a little surprised as he turned around to see the red material in her hands. "Keep it." He told her but his voice was gruff and had none of the tenderness it had held the day before.

"Thank you." Daniella murmured as she pulled her hand back into her chest, where she clutched the bandanna, tears threatening to break through. Jack looked at her for a second longer before walking out pulling the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth looked at the door where Jack had been only a few seconds prior. "Jack… Daniella what was that all about?" She questioned as she reopened the door but there was no sign of Jack in the garden. He had gone.

"Daniella?" She repeated turning around after receiving no answer.

"Please excuse me." Daniella half whispered as she ran out of the door towards her room, the tears spilling freely down her cheeks.

Elizabeth looked at the now empty room at a loss as to what had just happened and not knowing what else to do she went in search of Will to see if he could shed any light on the matter.

Daniella fell onto her bed, her face wet with the tears that were pouring from her heart. She felt so sad, she couldn't explain it. She hadn't realised how much she cared for him until he left. She clutched his bandanna to her heart with all her might as of that would try and desert her as well.

Jack couldn't believe that she was offering him his bandanna back. He could never take it – it reminded him of her so much, he knew it would be agony to have it without her. As he turned and saw it in her hand the image of them together as they had been when he had given it to her flashed through his mind. He knew he sounded gruff as he told her to _keep it _but he couldn't help it – he was breaking up inside. He walked all the way to the Pearl without looking back; he didn't trust himself to turn around. As the sleek form the of the Black Pearl came into view, for the first time, he did not feel his spirits lift nor any pride in being her captain. He sat down on the grass and for once thought what his life meant – what was it worth? He questioned himself. At sunset he stepped aboard the magnificent ship having come to no successful conclusions.

"Ah there ye are Jack, we was wondering if ye'd be coming back." Gibbs greeted his captain, unaware that his choice of words was somewhat poor.

"Gibbs, Anna Maria, Cotton." He nodded at each of his crew before walking to the helm, the only place he felt in control and could think properly.

"Set the sails. Move ye scabrous dogs. Put this town to our rudder." Jack issued the order to leave Dani and head for the horizon.

_And there you have it! Sorry to leave you in such a sad place… but I had to stop somewhere! Please review – anything you have to say will be most welcome – questions, comments, ideas… honestly anything._

_Thanks_

_Blueraven33_


	6. Safety

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you are liking the story and I know you're all anxious to see if/how they get back together well… you're just going to have to read on – I don't want to spoil the fic for you!

**Chapter 6: Safety**

"Daniella?" Elizabeth called softly through the door to Daniella's room. Elizabeth stood there for a moment but the only reply she received was silence. She took a step back and just looked at the door: she didn't know what to do. Daniella had not been seen since she had run out of the parlour the day before; she had not appeared for either lunch or dinner, and now breakfast was added to the list. Elizabeth had tried to see her the night before but her was locked and the only sound that came from within was the sound of irregular gasps and sobs. She had seen Will at the forge after Jack's sudden departure and together they had decided that the pair must have had a row and that Daniella had taken Jack's attentions too seriously and was now paying the price. However, these conclusions were not helping Elizabeth now. She stared at the door a moment longer before gently trying the handle, which produced, much to her surprise, a resounding click as the door opened. As the door swung further on its hinges Elizabeth got a good view of the entire room; an empty room.

"Daniella." She called, her surprise evident in her voice but of course no reply came. Elizabeth suddenly fearing the worst hastily opened the drawers and wardrobe – checking for signs of Daniella. Though she knew that Daniella in her right mind would not do such a foolish thing but in her present condition, Elizabeth had her doubts. As she rifled through the drawers, Elizabeth breathed a deep sigh of relief: she had not run away. _But where is she?_ Elizabeth questioned closing the door behind her and setting off in search of her fugitive.

"Ah, Sarah – have you seen Daniella?" Elizabeth asked the maid, having searched upstairs with no success.

"Yes ma'am – she's scrubbing the dining room floor." Sarah replied curtseying but this did not prevent Elizabeth from seeing the curiosity, which was plainly written across her features.

"Thank you Sarah." Elizabeth decided it was best no to enlighten Sarah as to Daniella's troubles; she should do that herself. And with that dismissal Elizabeth promptly headed off to the dining room, contemplating what she might find there. However, no sobbing woman nor any appearance of a broken heart was to be found, only a maid. Elizabeth stood in the doorway stunned for a few seconds – she certainly hadn't expected this.

"Daniella." She called causing Daniella to immediately rise and curtsey keeping her gaze firmly on the floor.

"Yes ma'am." Was all that was to be heard from her.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes thank you ma'am."

"Daniella will you not look at me?"

Slowly she did as she was bid and raised her eyes to meet Elizabeth's but there was no emotion to be found in them. Her mask was perfect: no trace of any feelings on her face at all.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Why? Why are you scrubbing the floors – I thought we had over come this. I thought you were to live with us, just live with us and not work."

"I'm just a maid ma'am."

"Daniella!" Elizabeth practically screamed at her and then immediately wished that she had not. _God she's impossible_ Elizabeth thought silently to herself looking at the meek woman before her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"If you ever change your mind…" She told her knowing that the likelihood of this was very slim. "And if you need to talk…" Again she let the offer trail off – she knew Daniella well enough to know that she does things in her own time. Daniella curtseyed as Elizabeth walked away both knowing in their own way that the only possible outcome had just passed. The pain was felt acutely by both.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Captain?" The call floated hesitantly across the deck from an obviously concerned crewmember.

"Aye." There was a particular weariness to his tone, which suggested his thoughts were occupied with matters or persons other than those of his crew and ship. The crewmember looked anxiously at his captain, since their last port he had not been the same, and now he was not even looking at him or paying attention to his report.

"What is it man?" The first mate had also noticed the changes in their captain but unlike the others he knew why, so had slowly been taking control – a captain who was as lazy as him had no right to captain anything.

"It's just that there's a ship off our port bow sir." The crewman said handing him a telescope.

"My God…" He breathed at the sight before him. "Captain!" He shouted at the man beside him who at length turned to face him. "It's the Black Pearl."

Jack gazed across the open water at the fat merchant vessel, which until a moment ago had been completely unaware of its predator lurking just off their port bow. But now there was a flurry of movement, which some of the crew liked to believe was due to fear. Jack knew that it was Barbossa who was to be thanked for their reputation – but it sometimes had its advantages, he thought solemnly but the disadvantages played on his mind more heavily.

"Captain." Gibbs' call pulled him out of his revere. Jack looked at him awaiting the reason for the disturbance.

"The crew are ready, cannons loaded, all eager for some plunder." Gibbs informed him as he usually did before each and every attack. Jack simply nodded his acknowledgement before turning his attention to the matter in hand: piracy.

The ship had been, as he had suspected, full of plunder all theirs for the taking but Jack did not feel the usual satisfaction. He had done everything he usually did, joining his crew aboard the decks of their prey fighting side-by-side; persuading their captain to surrender in his most eloquent way, which as he thought back wasn't really that difficult but the first mate now that was another story. Ever since Barbossa, Jack had gained an acute sense of mutinous behaviour and the look in, Yates' eyes – if that wasn't mutinous he didn't know what was. As much as he despised mutineers, Jack would never kill an unarmed man, pity really – he knew he would be a 'poor excuse for a captain' Jack chuckled at this very Norrington expression… or Daniella's he thought sourly.

"Damn it." He practically shouted, throwing his nearly full bottle of rum across his cabin causing a red sticky mess on the wall.

"Captain?" Anna Maria called hesitantly from the doorway.

"Aye." He said not even bothering to turn.

"Should we set course for Tortuga?" She asked hesitantly; Jack had been behaving strangely but then he was Jack so…

"Aye." He said, staring at the remains of his rum, Anna wisely took this as her cue to leave.

"Gibbs." Anna called, stepping onto the deck.

"Aye." He looked over the wheel at her.

"Jack wants us to head for Tortuga." She informed him as she mounted the foredeck.

"Does he now." Gibbs replied, raising an eyebrow – he had noticed just as Anna had that Jack had been behaving strangely and this didn't quite fit.

"I suggested it and he agreed."

"Ah – I see." Silence followed his remark, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do ye think it'll work?" Anna asked at length, turning to face Gibbs.

"Well if Jack had to name a port as home it'd be Tortuga but…"

"Is it enough?"

"Dunno – something major must have happened with the Turners though." Gibbs thought aloud as they headed nearer to Tortuga.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jack sat in the corner of the Faithful Bride and watched its occupants somewhat detachedly. The thought _that used to be me…_ Running though his head as he saw some lonely sailor with his arms around the waist of a younger woman, who was plastered with rouge and the like and wearing the very revealing dress that marked her profession. He thought back to when he had told Will that no man would ever feel unwanted in a place like Tortuga, but now… he looked down at his tankard of rum before finishing off in one swallow and rose from the table. He hadn't enjoyed rum since leaving Port Royal but that didn't stop him drinking it – it's a good way to forget.

Gibbs watched his captain leave then tavern getting accosted by a number of the 'ladies of Tortuga' on his way but refusing all of them in a very unjackish manner. As Jack disappeared from sight Gibbs turned back to the table to find that he had not been the only one watching Jack. Finishing his rum, he got up and nodded to his crewmates and left in search of Jack. It did not take him long to find his captain. Jack had made his way back to the Pearl and relieved Tom – Jack never left the Pearl completely unguarded and even though some of the crew always stayed aboard, there was always a look out. Gibbs could see Jack's silhouette standing at the helm aimlessly staring out of the harbour towards the open sea.

"Err… Captain?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"Aye." Jack said turning to face him.

"Is everything alright?" Gibbs questioned uneasily.

"Jest tired mate." Jack said patting him on the shoulder before turning back to stare out to sea.

"Right… Well if there's anything…."

"Thanks Gibbs." Gibbs looked at Jack slightly puzzled – he could have sworn for those two words Jack's voice had lost its slur but he had just watched him drink four tankards of rum. Gibbs shook his head but decided to leave Jack to his thoughts.

_XOXO_

_And there we are. Sorry that it's such a short chapter and that nothing much happens but I've gotta set the scene! _: )

_Again please review – the next chapter is in the writing but I can assure you that it'll be written faster if I get reviews! Reviews have that strange ability to make me write faster!_

_Thanks_

_Blueraven_


	7. Eagle?

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Thanks you very much to my reviewers – 50 reviews! Wow – I'm so excited, I never thought I'd get that many, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed – keep 'em coming! Now on with the story…..

**Chapter 7: Eagle?**

"There you are ma'am." Daniella said as she added the final touches to Elizabeth's hair.

"Thank you Daniella." Elizabeth said raising her hand to her head. She breathed a deep sigh; today was the second anniversary of her father's death. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, it was also a Sunday – both her and Will were expected to attend church today but she would so much prefer to grieve quietly here alone with Will.

"Ma'am?" Daniella called her gently out of her daydream.

"Yes thank you." She said rising and made her way down to Will and climbed into the carriage.

"Are you alright?" Will asked concernedly as he sat opposite her in the carriage.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She looked up at him. "I feel awful saying this but… well I'm more concerned about Daniella than…" She let her sentence trail off. Will understood her perfectly and nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze but he knew that nothing could be done.

Daniella watched the carriage pull away and she knew that even on this black day Elizabeth was a very lucky woman. She sighed; ever since Jack had left she had thrown herself into her role as a maid as her mother had instructed her – _she was a maid not a person, remember Daniella there is a difference – _her mother's words haunted her even now. But now it was as if she was acting being the maid and keeping her true self locked away but after four months it was aching to be free.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Gibbs!" Jack's voice boomed across the decks of the Pearl as the sun rose making the ship glisten in its light.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs responded running the full length of the ship.

Jack looked at him. "My cabin." Was all that he said before walking towards said cabin, followed by a very confused Gibbs.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked as he shut the door behind him.

"'Ere." Jack said offering him a drink, before getting one for himself. He took another bottle from the cupboard and took a long swallow before turning to face the now seated Gibbs.

"Now mate, a few months ago ye told me that if there was anything I needed I could come to ye." Jack began, looking at Gibbs for conformation of this. Gibbs nodded, although becoming increasingly concerned as his captain continued.

"Well, I've come to a decision for which I need your help, and your word that you'll keep to what I ask no matter what happens." Jack paused, as if assuring himself that this was the right course. "I need ye to take…"

"Captain, are ye sure about this?" Anna questioned worried as Jack climbed down into the jolly boat alone. Both Jack and Gibbs had called her in once they had reached an agreement, which she had readily given her word to honour.

"Now Anna…" He paused and gave her his best grin, although today it didn't look quite the same, "Jest keep to the plan and everything will be fine." He reassured her. And with that he picked up his oars and rowed away from his beloved ship and disappeared into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sir, there is a gentleman here to see you, I told him to wait in the parlour." George informed Will.

"Who… I mean did he give his name." Will asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes sir, Sir John Eagle – he said he was an acquaintance of yours and Mrs Tuner." George said not quite keeping the disbelief from his voice.

"Thank you George, tell him we will shall be with him in a moment." Will said walking off to find his wife.

"Elizabeth?" Will called walking into the lounge.

"Yes."

"We have a visitor waiting for us in the parlour."

"Oh who?"

"I was hoping you would know, his name is Sir Eagle, John Eagle." Elizabeth's brow creased in confusion at this point.

"Do you know him?" Will asked, slightly concerned.

"Of course she knows me, at least I hope I am not so easily forgotten." The voice came from behind the pair, causing them to spin around quickly. On turning around they were confronted with a tall, rapidly handsome stranger who smiling at them; whom neither recognised.

"Or perhaps that is the case." He said as neither made to greet him. "I must say that the hospitality of this fine house has lessened considerably since I was last here."

"I'm sorry sir but I think that you must be mistaken – neither my wife or I remember you." Will informed him, wanting him to leave as soon as possible and was on the verge of telling him so.

"Perhaps, it was my father that you were acquainted with. If that is the case then I am sorry to be the one to tell you but he passed away two years ago." Elizabeth suggested, trying to find a reason for this stranger's presence.

"No, I barely knew your father, which was unfortunate but I believe that he had no wish to form any manner of acquaintance with me. Particularly after the mode of our first meeting." He explained, with a slight grin. A grin which both Elizabeth and Will were sure they recognised. "But then first meetings do not always prohibit friendships, would you not agree Will."

At this comment Will swallowed his ready disagreement and polite request that the stranger removed himself from their house and merely stared at the man before him. "That's not possible." He breathed shaking his head.

"Not probably, anything is possible."

"Jack?" Elizabeth suddenly realised what her husband had meant.

"I thought that you would never guess." Jack replied beaming at the pair. "But even I must say that I do look a little different. However, if you don't know me then certain people I might wish to avoid will not either."

"Jack!" Will practically shouted at him, after recovering from his shock of seeing Jack dressed as a gentleman and speaking perfect English with no hint of a slur.

"Glad you finally caught up." He commented

Will laughed, "You may say it correctly but those comments of yours are practically unmistakeable."

"Then why did it take you so long?" Will half glared at Jack before Elizabeth cut across their little argument asking the obvious question.

"Jack why are you here?"

Jack smiled, "Well I was hoping that my dear friends might be able to accommodate me for a short while." He explained.

"Of course we can… but why?" She repeated her question.

"I've some business to attend to." He replied shortly.

"Mmm. Well I suppose we can help." Will commented looking dubiously at him.

"Thanks very much." Jack slurred.

"Now Jack…"

"Don't worry I will not make a habit of slipping back dear Elizabeth." Elizabeth just shook her head; Jack never ceased to amaze her.

"I think that there is someone else who will be very pleased to see you Jack." Will said cautiously, unsure of Jack's reaction.

Jack grinned. "Lead on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him, I love him  
But only on my own."

Jack stopped mid stride as he heard those words; the words he had not forgotten from his last visit nor the sorrow, which the voice conveyed. Both Elizabeth and Will looked worriedly at Jack.

"She hasn't stopped singing that song." Elizabeth told him. Jack nodded and half smiled and continued walking towards its source followed by Will and Elizabeth.

Daniella had her back to them as she knelt on the floor, gently singing to herself as she scrubbed the floor. Jack stopped just behind her; a sad smile on his lips as he saw that she still wore his bandanna – the absence of that from his head had been like the absence of her from his arms. It felt so strange to see them here together.

"One marvels that a voice as beautiful as yours should be so sad." He said softly, his voice retaining his adopted gentleman's quality – slightly distorting it making to some unrecognisable.

Daniella immediately stopped scrubbing. "JACK!" She cried jumping up and turning around to face him. Even confronted as Will and Elizabeth were by a stranger's face she unlike them could see Jack. Though his beard and moustache were gone, his hair cooped up under a black wig and the eyeliner removed from his eyes; she knew at once that it was him. Her face lit up with a huge smile, which spread up to her eyes making them shine and she looked at him, he also wore a huge smile.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned once she had gotten over she surprise at seeing him here.

"I came to see you." He told her earnestly.

"But why like this?" She asked flicking her hand up and down him pointing to his present attire.

"Well, my other clothes did not look quite right – they were missing something." He told her grinning as her hand immediately flew to the bandanna. "And besides, these are more fitting for my current position within society." He added.

"Are you staying?" She asked hesitantly, not entirely sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"If your ladyship would grant the favour of her company."

"I am afraid sir, you have me confused with someone I am not." She told him sadly.

"Forgive me but from what I am to understand it there is an offer, which still stands, to help you become that someone." Jack told her gently.

For first time since Jack had appeared Daniella noticed Will and Elizabeth standing behind him smiling at her. "Pardon me, I do believe that you are correct sir. If you will excuse me, I must change." And with that she walked away with Elizabeth who was now beaming to become 'a lady of society'.

"I'm so glad that you have decided to take up our offer." Elisabeth told Daniella as they walked to her new rooms.

"Thanks – I hope I'm not a disappointment…" She said quietly leaving out what she really meant – 'to him'.

"Daniella." Elizabeth looked at her friend. "He has left his Pearl and become a 'gentleman': two things he hates the most. I don't think that you need to change anything… other than your clothes." She finished grinning.

"Thanks." Daniella half smiled wondering how successful his stay would be if he hated these that much.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So Jack…" Will started, pacing the parlour.

"Yes William." Jack replied from 'his' chair, which he was actually sitting in correctly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Will responded, feeling sure that Jack kept up his act just to annoy him.

"Do what? Really William I am quite at a loss as to what you mean." Jack told him, successfully keeping every trace of mirth out of his voice.

"Jack!" Will practically exploded. Jack turned to face him and gave him his best disapproving look, which Norrington had used on him so often.

"My dear William, raising ones voice will not help anyone." Jack said taking on a very pious voice. But unable to contain himself any longer he grinned adding, "But it makes ye fell a hell of a lot better."

Will swallowed his next remark and shook his head at Jack; there really was no point in arguing with him.

"So anyway what's this business of yours." He asked with a grin.

"Private." Jack growled.

"Private? That sounds interesting." Teased Will.

"Very interesting but of course you understand that I am unable to divulge the particulars."

Will gritted his teeth as Jack returned to be a gentleman, a very infuriating gentleman at that. "Does that include how long it will take?" He merely asked.

Jack looked at him, "In the region of one month."

"What's happening with the Pearl – you haven't los…" Will began speaking the thought aloud as it came to him not realising how inappropriate it was until he had almost finished it.

"No, I have not." He replied shortly.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean that you'd only come back if…"

"Its alright mate."

An ominous silence followed, neither sure what to say. Will felt a little uncomfortable and didn't want to offend Jack – usually that was hard to do but right now… it was another story. He looked towards the door hoping that Daniella and Elizabeth would return soon. However, they did not appear – making his attention return to Jack, who was looking very concerned and deep in thought.

"She missed you." He said suddenly.

"What?" Jack jolted back to reality, forgetting where he was.

"Daniella. She missed you a lot – I don't think your bandanna left her." He said with a small smile.

Jack grinned briefly but his reply was cut off as the door opened.

Daniella entered the door, followed by Elizabeth, who was beaming. Daniella looked hesitantly around the room, feeling unusually uncomfortable. Jack watched her enter and rose from his chair and faced her.

"Daniella – you look enchanting." He said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Thank you Sir Eagle." She replied a little sadly – she infinitely preferred Jack's easy manner to this _but at least he is here_, she thought.

"Jack." He said then leaning closer so only she could hear him, whispered, "I'll always be Jack to ye luv although I won't always be able to show it."

"I'm glad to hear it." She whispered back.

"Will you not sit down?" He enquired politely, causing a look of surprise to pass between Elizabeth and Will, who had not heard their exchange.

"Thank you." Daniella replied taking her seat on the settee adjacent to Jack's chair.

"Elizabeth tells me that you are here on business, pray tell us what business you are in – I wonder if it is connected at all with ships?" Daniella asked politely to fill the lengthening silence.

Jack smiled at her subtlety, a gentle reminder that he needed a prepared story for everyone else. "Yes it has much to do with ships." He informed her. "I own several merchant vessels running the trade route between England and these islands as well as with France and Spain."

"Really? It must be great to travel to these places – I myself have never sailed anywhere before." Daniella told him, hoping to ease the reason for his departure.

At her comment Jack's eyes glowed briefly but the rest of his face betrayed no other acknowledgement of this reference. "Some would say a life at sea is intolerable but I find quite the opposite as long as one has certain provisions aboard." He replied.

"Certain provisions?" Will queried his comment, unaware of the sub-conversion that the pair where having.

"Yes…" However, Jack's reply was again cut short.

"Ma'am." The maid said entering with a tray of tea.

"Sarah." Daniella said becoming very uncomfortable at the look and then lack of recognition that Sarah was giving her.

"Thank you Sarah." Elizabeth said to her. "I will pour for our guest, you may go." She told her; aware of how Daniella must be feeling.

"That is if our guest would like any." She said coyly once Sarah had left.

But he surprised them all, "Thank you that would be lovely Elizabeth."

Elizabeth, Will and Daniella all watched intently as he took a sip of it however, he did not show any sign of either like or dislike, much to their disappointment.

"It truly is lovely rarely have I tasted any better." He said after a sip causing Daniella to almost choke on hers.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked with a small grin. "Surely it could not have been the tea."

"No its fine, thank you." She replied, her smile getting wider.

"Perhaps you would tell us a tale of your trip here – did you come from England?" Elizabeth enquired, always anxious for a story.

"I'm afraid, there really is not much to tell." Jack begun, receiving looks of disappointment from both Daniella and Elizabeth. "But if you would like a tale, my last voyage from Spain was quite… interesting." He told them.

"Interesting? How so?" Inquired Daniella.

"Ah well – where to begin." He paused for a moment as if deep in thought before launching into his tale. "My crew had just unloaded the cargo and were ready to make way but they…"

Daniella smiled to herself, even with the perfect English, no one told a story like Jack.

XOXOXO

_And there you are. So what do you think? Do you like the idea of Jack being a 'gentleman' or was it too much? Oh and sorry I didn't get it up sooner but you got a longer chapter instead so I hope that compensates for the time delay!_

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Thanks_

Blueraven33 


	8. Norrington

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Thanks again for your reviews. A lot of you have said that you don't like Jack the gentleman, which looking back probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had but there you are. I really appreciate your views and so this chapter is just a short one to sort of the push things to a point where I can change Jack back to normal Jack. Ok – so I promise that in the next chapter we will see the return of Jack. I hope you can forgive me for this whole Jack mess I've created and can manage to sit through this chapter of gentleman Jack. Thank you…. and sorry…..

**Chapter 8: Norrington**

"Really? I mean you actually came face to face with a ship full of pirates?" Daniella asked, playing her part in the role play, even though she was pretty sure that it was Jack on the pirate ship and not Captain Morkan – but it was still a good story.

Jack couldn't resist embellishing the tale. "Yes, the fiercest, meanest and undoubtedly the most intelligent of their kind." Now she knew that Jack was most definitely one of the pirates.

"What did you do?" Asked Elizabeth, also playing along – well it was good practice as it was almost certain that Jack wouldn't be able to resist telling a few stories while he was here.

"Well being as were we out gunned and…"

"I am sorry to interrupt Sir but Commodore Norrington is here." George informed the group. All eyes turned on Jack as they had done his previous visit but this time Jack appeared to all unfazed by this announcement. Jack however, had learnt from experience and did not always show what he was feeling, and had an escape plan forming in his mind as George spoke – _just_ in case things went wrong.

"Please show him in George." Elizabeth said when Jack made no move to disappear.

"Yes ma'am." George obediently left the room and came back with the Commodore.

"Commodore Norrington. It is so good to see you." Elizabeth said as he entered the room, thanking God that both Jack and Daniella had remembered to rise on his entrance.

"Mrs Turner – it is always a pleasure." He said taking her hand and bowing.

"Mr Turner." He bowed again and turned to face the two whose names escaped him but he felt instinctively that he should know them both.

"Please permit me to introduce our friends Commodore, Miss Daniella Kenston and Sir John Eagle." Elizabeth made the introductions. "Daniella, Sir John – Commodore Norrington." She held her breath as Norrington moved across the room towards Dani and Jack.

"Miss Kenston it is a pleasure." Norrington responded after a moment's pause, taking her hand and bowing.

"Thank you Commodore." Dani replied, hiding her nerves well.

"Sir John."

"Commodore Norrington." The two bowed to each other.

"Please Commodore will you not sit down." Elizabeth said, breathing a little easier. "I'll ring for some tea." She added becoming the perfect hostess.

"Are you to be in Port Royal long, Commodore?" Dani asked politely, once everyone had returned to their seats.

"A few weeks Miss Kenston." Norrington replied.

"Enjoying a rest from sea-fairing?" Jack enquired.

"Yes, it is refreshing to find oneself on dry land again however, I am sure I will feel the same when boarding the Dauntless again."

"A fine ship – Mr Turner was telling me."

"Indeed, the finest to sail these waters." Norrington boasted, causing Elizabeth and Will to tense slightly hoping that Jack for once would not assert his ship's superiority. "Are you in the shipping business Sir John?" He enquired politely, preventing any such discussions, much to the Turners' relief.

"I am – the trading routes from England to these fair Islands as well as a little to France and Spain."

"A large business." Norrington complimented him, still trying to recall where he had seen Jack before – _perhaps I am confusing him with someone else_ he decided.

Jack inclined his head slightly accepting the compliment.

"How goes your business Mr Turner?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I thank you for the tea Mrs Turner but I am afraid I must be on my way." Norrington announced rising.

"It was wonderful to see you again Commodore." Elizabeth told him.

"Thank you Mrs Turner, Mr Turner. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kenston… Sir John." Norrington bowed before making his exit.

"Well now, that was interesting." Jack commented, returning to his seat. Dani looked over to him to find his eyes gleaming with amusement. "I must congratulate you William…" He said pausing for effect, as Will looked completely dumbfounded at the comment. "Being able to spend entire afternoons engaging in such… pointless conversation." Dani attempted to cover her laughter at Will's indignation at Jack effectively calling him a fop.

"Well I must say that you do it very well as well." Elizabeth 'defended' her husband.

"Why thank you Elizabeth." Jack resisted the urge to bow.

"I think it went very well." Dani interjected before Jack could infuriate them any further, even though it was amusing to watch Jack do so as a gentleman.

"Indeed." Jack replied, obviously mocking the commodore.

"Jack! Will you stop that, despite what you believe Commodore Norrington is a good man and friend." Elizabeth asserted.

"I did say otherwise dear Elizabeth?" Jack asked, leaving Dani to roll her eyes as Elizabeth rose to the bait once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Norrington paid you a lot of attention today Daniella." Elizabeth remarked later that evening after they had withdrawn to the parlour, leaving the men to discuss ships and sailing. Dani would have preferred to stay with them but Elizabeth seemed determined that they should withdraw.

"Did he?" Dani replied, not believing that for a minute.

"I hadn't wanted to say anything before…" Elizabeth paused, she had meant to add while Jack was around but decided against it. "But he seemed to look at you a great deal during tea this afternoon."

"Probably just trying to remember who I am – he has seen me here before you know." Dani pointed out.

"Mmm." Was Elizabeth's only reply, giving her a doubtful look.

"What does it matter anyway – he was probably just curious as to how I suddenly appeared at your home without any warning." Dani added, unsure if she was attempting to justify it to Elizabeth or herself.

"Yes… anyway what I had wanted to ask you was what do you think about Jack turning up like this." Elizabeth leaned forward eagerly; it was just like they were little girls again sharing secrets.

"I… I don't know." Dani replied blushing, knowing what Elizabeth was implying – really she knew that she was thrilled but something didn't seem quite right.

"You must think something." Elizabeth probed – her excitement evident in her voice.

"Well…" Dani began, biting her lip before breaking into a smile – Elizabeth's excitement was contagious, like always. "I have missed him so much and it is good to see him again." She said a bashful smile on her lips.

"Daniella you are absolutely impossible!" Elizabeth declared, sitting back grinning at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Dani returned, blushing even more, causing Elizabeth to burst out laughing, which Dani soon joined in with – she could so easily forget everything that had happened and return to how Liz and she used to be.

"And what's going on in here then?" Jack's sudden appearance in the doorway caused Dani to jump up out of her reverie and her eyes grow wide.

"Please tell me you haven't been standing in the doorway the entire time Jack." She asked and instantly wished she could take her words back as he grinned mischievously at her.

"Well now Dani, do you mean to tell me that you did not want me to overhear your conversation?" He asked grinning, wandering over to her.

"Jack!"

"Don't worry darlin' I didn't hear a thing…" He told her dropping back to his normal pattern of speech, "… that I didn't already know." He added leaning forwards slightly before quickly moving away again, leaving Dani to wonder if she had imagined that last part but one look at his face as he settled down into 'his' chair left her no doubt – she was not imagining.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Will had decided to call it a night – he had to be up in a few hours and down at the forge, besides that Jack was being even more irritating than usual tonight.

"Well I'll go and call on the ladies." Jack decided as Will and he rose from the table.

"See you tomorrow Jack." Will yawned; Jack made a non-committal response and went in search of Elizabeth and Dani.

"And really bad eggs… drink up me hearties yo ho…" Jack murmured to himself as he walked down the long corridors of the house, grinning as he thought of when Elizabeth had taught him that song. He had just reached the parlour door when he heard:

Elizabeth cry_ "Daniella you are absolutely impossible."_

And Dani obviously responding to a 'knowing look' replied, _"Don't look at me like that." _Seemingly ashamed of whatever Elizabeth was implying, sending Elizabeth into peals of laughter, which Dani joined in with.

Sensing that this would be the 'opportune moment', Jack walked into the room, a small smile playing on his lips – _oh yes this trip was going to be fun _he thought to himself as Dani's eyes widened on seeing him.

XOXOXO

_Right I hope this one wasn't too bad with Jack an' all. But as I promised at the beginning Jack will be back in the next chappie, so please keep reading and reviewing and help me to write faster!_

_Thanks_

_Blueraven33_


	9. High Society

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Thank you for all of your kind reviews – I'm glad you were able to stick it out with posh Jack but as promised he returns to 'normal' in this chappie. Well I hope you enjoy this next bit… I even made it longer than usual to make up for the last chapters! Anyhow on with the story…..

**Chapter 9: High Society**

"Are you certain my dear Elizabeth that your friends will not mind my intrusion on their gathering?" Jack asked, in a final attempt to escape this ordeal. He had been staying at the Turners' for almost two weeks now and had seen much of Norrington and Port Royal society – in fact _too_ much as far as he was concerned. However, that did also mean that he spent a good deal of time in Dani's company – _yeah but not alone_ that jealous thought had drifted more than once into his head.

"Please Sir John…" Another voice broke into Jack's musings of his last two weeks. "For if you do not come, I shall be forced to spend my time in the company of Commodore Norrington – although…" A sly smile made its way across Dani's features, "that is not altogether a dismal prospect." She finished, knowing that Jack would never concede anything to Norrington _and_ she was not exactly lying when she said it would not be an entirely horrible experience – Norrington was in fact, she had discovered, a good man and once you got past his formal naval exterior he was also a interesting man to talk to.

"Commodore Norrington?" Came the echo as Jack turned to look at her a little disbelievingly.

"Yes – he will be there. I'll convey your apologies for not being able to attend to him, for I am sure that he will miss your company greatly." She added cheekily at the end.

"Well now, let us not be too hasty in this." Jack 'cautioned'.

"Does that mean you will grace us with your presence?" Elizabeth asked eagerly; Jack made these gatherings so much more interesting – usually with his stories and everyone's curiosity about him.

Jack looked at her in his most pious manner and declared, "I feel I must – if only to save this young woman from the clutches of _Commodore Norrington_."

Unfortunately Dani could not contain her laughter at this statement – an obvious ridicule of how Norrington would describe Jack.

Jack grinned at her, "Completely hopeless for me, ain't ye luv?" He slurred in his own unique way before immediately becoming Sir John again, leaving no trace of the look he had been giving her, however it did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"Then perhaps we should go and get ready Daniella." Elizabeth swooped in leading Dani out of the door before she had a chance to reply. _We have a serious problem here_ Elizabeth thought as they made their way up the stairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jack watched as Elizabeth and Dani walked out of the room, her words about Norrington playing over in his head, _that is 'not altogether a dismal prospect_' – _did she mean that or was she merely saying it to goad me into going _– he wondered to himself.

"Is it really that bad Jack?" Will asked slightly amused, bringing Jack back to the present.

"It's alright for ye –ye don't hav' t go." Jack growled, slipping out of proper English – he was getting tired of always behaving and speaking correctly; _after all didn't I give all this up once?_ He silently questioned himself.

"Well neither did you." Will pointed out.

"I hardly had a choice mate."

"Mmm – Daniella is very persuasive isn't she?" Will teased but Jack merely glared at him for his trouble.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm surprised that no one has recognised Jack." Dani thought allowed.

"Commodore Norrington is doing he best though I am sure." Elizabeth responded, "Every time he looks at Jack I feel sure he is going to say something." She added.

"Mmm – we'll have to tell Jack to be careful tonight then – most of the officers will be there." Dani said.

"I am sure Jack will be fine." Elizabeth told her with slightly more certainty than she felt but _after all Jack always manages to get himself out of trouble, if not keep himself out of it_ – she thought silently to herself as they made their way back down to join Jack before departing to the Carrington's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ah – Elizabeth darling….."

Jack forced a smile and resisted the urge to slouch against the wall, as they stood in the ballroom of the Carrington's Mansion, all the while thinking, _if one more, jest one more of these blasted women say that I swear t god I'll shoot 'em._

"Are you alright Jack?" Dani whispered to him; she saw his jaw tighten as Lady Aspingson came over to greet Elizabeth and pass on the latest piece of gossip. To tell the truth Dani didn't much like these gatherings either, so she could only imagine what Jack felt like.

"I'll be fine luv." Jack whispered back, making her smile. She preferred it when he spoke to her like that rather than all posh, it never seemed quite right to her – she had thought about asking him about it but… didn't know how he would take it; after all he was doing it for her, wasn't he?

"… my manners." Jack and Dani were dragged back into the conversation both feeling that they had missed something important.

Elizabeth seeing their loss as to what Lady Aspingson was saying, stepped in: "Of course they are well acquainted with the Commodore but I do not believe either have met your nephew Lieutenant Gillette."

"No I have not had that pleasure – Miss Kenston?" Jack realised what Elizabeth was doing for them.

"No I have not either." Dani dutifully replied

"Then you must come with me at once – it will not do to let this acquaintance pass by." Lady Aspingson decided – leading them to the far side of the room coming to a halt in front of said nephew and Norrington, who were standing by the open windows, which led onto the balcony.

As they stood there a breeze blew through the windows, bringing with it the smell of the ocean that surrounded the island. Jack for a moment let that breeze take him back to the Pearl and the feeling of freedom, before turning his gaze onto Gillette. Unfortunately, Gillette had been watching Jack closely since his aunt had moved over to speak to Elizabeth, and saw the look on Jack's face at the breeze and the way his stance had changed to accommodate the role of a ship. Gillette glanced at Norrington and nodded – a previous conversation and suspicions came swiftly to Norrington's mind and his eyes narrowed at Jack.

"Thank you aunt but Mister _Sparrow_ and I have unfortunately already met." Gillette replied to his aunt venomously.

Both Dani's and Elizabeth's eyes widen at this, which Norrington fortunately took as surprise at Jack's real identity rather than surprise at it being found out.

"You are under arrest Mister Sparrow." Norrington declared smugly, as the ballroom became silent, as news of the pirate had swept around the room. "Jameson fetch some irons." He called to a nearby officer, all the while watching the silent Jack.

Jack's face suddenly broke into his trademark grin as he leaned forward towards Norrington saying, "I thought ye'd never guess mate."

Norrington just glared at him, not wishing to admit that he had been partly fooled by Jack's disguise.

"But seeing as ye 'ave – I'll be on me way. Wouldn't wanna cause ye any trouble now." Jack added as he turned, appearing rather drunk, towards the door. However, some soldiers had already been called in and Jack found himself facing the barrels of several guns instead of a nice clean escape route.

"Mister Sparrow do you really think that you can just walk out of here?" Norrington asked, sounding somewhat exasperated as though talking to a small child – in fact he could not have been enjoying the situation more.

"Now mate, I wanted to do this the easy way but if ye insist on tryin' to shoot me… I'm gonna 'ave to take some drastic measures." He grinned briefly before suddenly grabbing hold of Dani, drawing a knife and placing it at her throat. "Me apologies me lady for this sudden… situation but ye should really blame ye commodore for it." Jack told her.

"Mister Sparrow…"

"It's CAPTAIN Sparrow – if ye please." Jack had had enough of Norrington.

"… I demand that you release Miss Kenston." Norrington continued as though there had been no interruption, although was greatly disturbed by Jack's action.

"Well ye see mate, I'd love to, but there's the small matter of me getting out of 'ere." Jack told him grinning. "Right now then, we'll be off. Miss Kenston if ye'd be so kind." Jack said as he and Dani walked out onto the balcony.

"Sorry about this luv…" Said quickly before shouting, "Everyone inside and close the doors – wouldn't want ye all to catch a chill now."

Dani swallowed her reply of 'that's alright' when she realised he was apologising for deafening her!

"Oh and Commodore? Don't even think about leaving that room and coming after me – 'cause I can assure ye that Miss Kenston will… be safe with me." Jack called out deliberately leaving a pause before saying what will happen to her – even Norrington would hear the threat in that.

As soon as all of the guests had gone inside and the doors shut Jack pulled Dani back out of sight and removed the knife from her neck.

"Ye alright?" He asked concernedly, "Dani are ye alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She answered still a little shocked by what had happened.

"Good." Jack grinned before turning around to look over the side of the balcony. "Come on luv, we ain't got much time 'for old Norrington decides to chase after us… well me, but seeing as ye'll be with me that kinda makes it us."

"Err Jack come where? Where are on a balcony." Dani pointed out

Jack just rolled his eyes, "I realised that luv, so we need to climb down."

"Oh." Dani said feeling very stupid.

"'s alright luv." Jack grinned, "Now, can ye climb in that… dress?" Jack asked flicking his hands up and down at her attire.

"Err, I'll try."

"Good… come over 'ere then." Jack told her holding out his hand. "Right then, I'll go down first then ye'll follow – got it?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry luv – we'll be outta 'ere before Norrington can straighten his wig." He told her flashing her a grin before disappearing out of sight.

Dani leaned over the edge and watched him climb down – _it's really not all that far_ she told herself.

"Dani – yer turn." Jack called softly up to her.

Dani took a deep breath – well as deep as possible in her corset and pulled herself over the edge of the balcony and began her climb – _at least we were only on the second floor_ she thought before turning all her concentration onto not slipping.

"That's it luv, come on ye're almost there, careful luv…" Jack cautioned her as she climbed. "'s alright luv – I've got ye." Jack murmured as he put his arms around her waist and lifted her down the last little bit.

"Thanks Jack." Dani breathed as she turned to face him.

"Yer welcome Dani." Jack grinned, still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Err Jack aren't we supposed to be escaping?" She reminded him, although a little loathed herself to break away from his embrace – it was the first time she'd been this close to him since he came back.

"How could I forget luv?" He grinned, whilst she just shook her head. "Come on then." He said taking hold of her hand and leading her away from the mansion.

"Well this makes a nice change, don't it?" He stated as the moved a long

"What – running from Norrington? I thought you were used to it." She commented.

"Ah – but last time it was ye leading me." Jack merely replied, letting her jibe pass, leaving Dani to smile slightly at the memory.

"Err – Jack could you slow down a bit?" Dani asked breathlessly after about 5 minutes of running.

"Ye alright Dani?" Jack stopped and turned to face her concernedly.

"Yeah." Dani nodded. "Corsets make it hard to do it anything exciting or intense." She explained.

"Well luv, in that case I'll jest 'ave to make sure I get ye out of it before getting ye all excited in future." Jack replied suggestively, grinning mischievously at her.

Dani's eyes widened at this, luckily though for her, her face was already red from the exertion of running in the afore mentioned corset.

Jack just chuckled at her response. "Ye caught ye breath enough?" He asked. Dani nodded.

"Good – I don't wanna hang around 'ere too long." He said as they started off again.

"Where are we actually heading Jack?" Dani asked and was becoming increasingly worried when Jack didn't answer her.

"Jack you do have somewhere in mind don't you?" She questioned again. "Jack!" She pulled on his arm making him stop and face her. "Please tell me you have some sort of plan?" She practically begged him both with her voice and eyes.

"Luv…" Jack began, pausing to her his best smile, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He told her, as if that cleared everything up before continuing to run.

Dani just stared at him before getting pulled along, _this is not good _– she thought silently.

XOXOXO

_And there you have it! I hope you liked it – what did you think of Jack in this chappie – have I got him right? I'm not too sure I did, so please review and let me know what you think. And apologies in advance – my A-Level exams are just starting so it might be a little longer between updates, but I'll do me best_ : )

_Thanks_

Blueraven33 


	10. A Plan?

_**Of Maids and Swords**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Deepest apologies for the very long… extremely long delay between this chapter and the last – and I don't even have a good excuse but I am very sorry. Anyhow I hope anyone who is still with this story enjoys this chappie, it is a little shorter than most I'm afraid but I want to know if anyone still wants me to continue this story before I plough headlong into it. So you know what that means….review!!!!! Please please review if you want me to continue. Anyhow chapter 10………………….

Chapter 10: A Plan?

"_Luv…" Jack began, pausing to her his best smile, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He told her, as if that cleared everything up before continuing to run._

_Dani just stared at him before getting pulled along, this is not good – she thought silently._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He felt her pull on his arm, and turned around to face her. He opened his mouth and promptly closed it again as she begged him for a plan.

"Luv…" He began, before pausing – _what the hell am I going to tell her?_ He silently questioned himself before smiling, _what I always tell people, _"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." _Well that was close – _he thought, turning around swiftly before she could question him further. After all he did have a plan, it just relied heavily on someone else that's all and that was something Jack never liked doing – leaving his fate in someone else's hands… _and what about Dani's fate hmmm have you thought about that?_ The thought floated insultingly across his mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Right then luv, 'ere we are." Jack announced proudly.

"Thank God for that." Dani wheezed, holding her sides as she attempted to draw deep breaths.

"I told ye there was no need to worry." Jack chided her.

Dani looked at him like he had gone completely mad, "Jack, we are running away from the King's Navy, you dragged me half way across this island to the middle of nowhere and your telling me there is nothing to worry about!" She pointed out incredulously, although managed to keep her voice level.

Jack looked at her for moment before spreading his arms wide, "Yeah." Was all he said smiling and nodding.

Dani just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Jack watched her silently for a few minutes, knowing he should say something.

"Ye might wanna sit down luv – we could be 'ere a while." He told her at last.

"A while Jack?" She queried, taking his advice and sitting down on the grass, leaning against a tree.

"…yeah." He answered slowly, looking down on her – _tell her_ the thought came back to him. "Ye see luv – I left me Pearl with… the crew… on the understanding that they would come back fer me in two weeks… but…" He haltingly explained to her, wavering his arms around in an attempt to express the things that his words couldn't – fear they wouldn't come back and that he'd lost her again.

"They'll come back Jack." Dani told him rising to her feet. "No one would want to lose you as they their captain, now would they?" She said trying to lighten his mood.

"It breaks the code luv." He replied.

Dani opened her mouth to reply but closed it as she saw the look of sadness that moved across his face – today had been the 14th day he had been in Port Royal, she realised.

"Jack…" She whispered moving towards him and doing the first thing she thought of – she put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Jack was so surprised by her action that it took him a moment before he responded, wrapping his arms around her, leaning his head on hers.

"Ye know Dani perhaps its best if ye go back to Norrington… tell him I left ye once I was out of the mansion." He told her, taking the coward's way out – it was easier not looking at her; he couldn't have done it if she was looking at him.

But Dani had other ideas, pushing herself away from him, looking him in the face, "If you don't want me to come with you all you have to do is say so." She told him, hurt radiating from every word.

"Dani – I didn't mean it like that." He told her, somewhat shocked. "Its just they might not come back and even if they do… life as a pirate… it ain't the safest life luv." He argued his point.

"You think I don't realise that Jack – I'm not a simpleton." Dani retorted, feeling so deeply hurt that he wanted to get rid of her – _what was it he had really wanted from me_ she thought bitterly.

"I know ye not luv – I jest don't want to see ye hurt that's all." He told her softly, placing his hands on the tops of her arms.

"It'll hurt more not going with you Jack." She said looking down; she couldn't look him in the eye after what she had just thought. She felt his hand lifting up her chin till she looked in his eyes and became lost in them.

Jack looked into Dani's eyes, beautiful blue like the ocean, before leaning down and claiming her lips with his.

Dani was jolted back to reality as Jack pressed his lips to her, kissing her gently but with a passion just tamed. Jack's arms encircled her pulling her into him and deepening the kiss in the same instant. She could feel his tongue begging entrance to her mouth, unsure why she opened her mouth and let him in. She wasn't prepared for the sensation that then swept through her as Jack truly deepened their kiss.

Finally the need for air became overpowering and they broke away. Dani was left gasping for breath – _damn corset_ she thought. Dani looked up at Jack all flushed, only to see him waiting anxiously her response to his actions. He could tell that she enjoyed it as much as he did by the way she had kissed him back but he couldn't be sure that she would be too happy about the fact that had actually kissed her in the first place – he didn't know why but woman were definitely funny about things like that.

"Dani?" He asked hesitantly, preparing to be slapped but Dani just smiled at him causing him to return the smile.

"I just found another reason to hate corsets." She told him playfully, putting her arms around him once again.

"I'd be happy to help ye outta it ye know luv." Jack grinned.

"Tempting as that may be Captain, I hardly think now is an appropriate time."

"Now is always the best time." Jack growled into her ear, causing her to giggle. Jack decided that he liked that sound, but at that opportune moment, they were interrupted.

"Captain?" A hesitant voice broke the moment. Jack immediately pushed Dani behind him and pulled out his pistol.

"Who goes there?" He demanded.

"Captain, that ye?" Gibbs asked as he stepped forward into the clearing.

"Gibbs?!" Jack grinned – _they had come back for him!!_

"Ye did say two weeks Jack." Gibbs pointed out.

"Aye." Jack lowered his pistol and turned around to face Dani. He took a deep breath, "…"

But Dani saved him from having to speak; she gently put her hand over his mouth and whispered: "I know its dangerous Jack but I'm coming." Her eyes were bright and intense but suddenly she lowered them, "…that is if you want me."

Jack gently removed her hand from his mouth, Dani mustered all her courage to look him in the eyes – _the moment of truth _she thought, silently praying he would want her.

"Aye luv I do." He told her seriously, before his trademark grin took hold and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "and not jest on me ship." He pulled back and gave her a wink, which made her blush bright red making him chuckle.

"Well Mr Gibbs…" Jack turned to his first mate but the rest of his command was lost in all the shouts. "Oh bugger… it seems they're improving." He muttered dryly as the pride of the King's Navy came rushing through the bushes. Jack looked around hastily.

"Err Captain?"

Jack suddenly focused on Dani and a remorseful look spread across his features; "Sorry luv – change of plans." A look of concern mixed with confusion spread across her face but before she could reply, Jack took a step forward and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, just before everything went black.

XOXOXO

_And there you have it!! What's Jack going to do??? How's the plan changed??? I hope people liked it and remember let me know!!!!! Please please please please review. If I don't get reviews I'm going to assume that no-one is reading this story anymore and I shall not update any further and consider this story consigned to the rubbish heap._

_Thanks_

_Blueraven33_


	11. Confusion

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much to those of you who reviewed, it was great to know that people still liked the story and wanted me to continue. Special thanks to Red Bess Rackham for your review. Right then another chapter….. its longer than the last but I'm not sure I'm as happy with it – so let me know what you think please, constructive criticism welcome. Anyhow on with the chapter……………..

**Chapter 11: Confusion**

Dani woke, her head felt like it had been split it two. Gingerly she raised her head off the soft pillows… _wait soft pillows, comfy bed oh please Jack don't have sent me back to the Turners _– Dani pleaded silently as she remembered the look in Jack's eyes as he knocked her out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sorry luv – change of plans." Jack felt a pang of guilt as he reached around and hit her on the back of her head, catching her as she fell.

"Err Captain?" Gibbs asked again, a little more forcefully this time. He had no clue what had happened between Jack and this girl but he had the distinct feeling it was not good.

"Run." Jack replied quickly but the Navy had already made it into the clearing and the bullets began whizzing around them. "Not good, this is definitely not good." Jack murmured. _His plan had been so simple they would take a leisurely stroll to the jolly boat and row back to the Pearl but oh no the bloody stupid Navy had to interfere _– he thought sullenly. He glanced down at the unconscious lass in his arms. He hated having to knock her unconscious but if Norrington saw her running with him…

As if on cue Norrington's commanding voice boomed across the clearing. "Hold your fire – you may hit Miss Kenston." Jack grinned hearing this.

Turning Jack bowed slightly, well as best as he could with Dani in his arms, he couldn't resist one more jibe at the commodore, "Congratulations Commodore – ye've jest sealed the lass's fate… I was gonna leave her but now…" Jack grinned wickedly before turning around and continuing running with the Navy hot on his heals. _Dammit why could I not jest keep my bloody mouth shut_ – Jack inwardly grimaced, now the Navy seemed more determined than ever to catch him. _Maybe if I left her…_The thought floated treacherously across his mind, without her he knew he had a better chance of escape.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Commodore." Elizabeth managed a smile, welcoming Norrington into her house. She dreaded what he had come to tell them after the uncovering or Sir John Eagle as Captain Jack Sparrow yesterday – are _we to face the gallows for hiding a known criminal? _She asked herself for the thousandth time.

"Mrs Turner." Norrington bowed to her.

"Please come through – Will is waiting in the parlour." She informed him, leading the way.

"Would you like some tea?" Elizabeth asked, once they were seated.

"No thank you – I am afraid that this will only be a short visit." Norrington told them, heightening their anxiety.

"Oh." Was all Elizabeth could find to say.

"Yes. Being as you were at the Carrington's party last night you will know that Jack Sparrow has been masquerading as Sir John Eagle for the past fortnight." Here he paused as if gathering his thoughts. "A disguise which was very thorough indeed." He thought aloud but collecting himself, he returned to the matter at hand. "And now I must ask you, for as I am sure you are aware – there is and will be much discussion of how he entered into this household without detection."

Will made to speak out at such a suggestion but Norrington raised his hand forestalling any argument. "I am not suggesting that you knew, Mr Turner – however there will be speculation, especially due to the nature of your acquaintance with him, that perhaps you did know. I am merely inquiring as to how it happened."

Elizabeth looked over to him, she was unsure how much of a favour he was doing them – _did he really believe in their innocence as he had so boldly stated_ – wondered silently before giving him their prepared answer.

"He claimed he was a friend of my late father." She said simply. "We believed him to be sincere for we could see no other reason for his visit, if that were not that case. He appeared to be greatly shocked by the news of his death and so we naturally invited him to stay with us."

"I see."

Following Norrington's noncommittal response neither Will nor Elizabeth showed any sign of wishing to elaborate on their story.

"There is one further question I would ask of you. Have you any idea where he maybe heading?" Norrington asked finally, after the silence began to grow unbearable.

"Did you not catch him?" Will asked before he could stop himself.

"No we were unable to – being the coward that he is he used Miss Kenston against us." He replied shortly.

"She didn't…"

"No Mrs Turner – she was unconscious when we found them."

"Do you have any idea as to where he is headed?" He repeated his question.

"No – I have no idea." Will answered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I know of nowhere – he considers the Pearl his home and so no particular ports come to mind." She explained, with the appearance of being as helpful as possible.

"Thank you both." Norrington said rising from his chair.

"Not at all Commodore." Elizabeth replied showing him out.

As the door shut Elizabeth turned to face Will.

"What have we done?" He murmured.

"Poor Daniella."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Maybe if I left her_ – the thought echoed in his mind, but he only had to look down to realise he couldn't do it.

"Jack!" Gibbs whispered to him as he rounded the bend, almost scaring the life out of him. Jack didn't waste time glaring at Gibbs instead he checked behind him – they had gained a bit of ground between them and the Navy… _knowing the area certainly had its advantages_ – Jack thought wryly but he also knew he could keep this up, not carrying the lass as well.

"Gibbs take the lass – meet me on the Pearl and make sure ye not followed." He commanded, passing Dani careful over to him.

"But Jack…"

"Go… now!" Jack cut across him; his tone left no room for argument.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs begrudgingly murmured before continuing on the path back to the Pearl.

Jack checked behind him, waiting until the Navy were close enough to see him before running in a different direction to Gibbs. He just hoped that they hadn't seen Gibbs and would follow only him.

A raised eyebrow was the only greeting that Gibbs received from Anna as clambered aboard the Pearl, carrying Dani over one shoulder.

"Jack not back yet?" He questioned gruffly.

"No seeing as ye were the one who's supposed to bring him back… who's the lass?" Anna added as an after thought, _perhaps that might explain something_ she thought riley but highly doubted anything being explained where Jack was concerned.

"Jack jest shoved her into me arms and told me he'd meet me at the Pearl – dunno how he figured that one with the blasted Navy on his tail."

"Ye left him running from bloody Norrington!" Anna exclaimed. "I told him this would happen." Anna grumbled under her breath, noticing more of the crew had gathered on deck in expectation of their captain's return.

"Better put her in his cabin…" Anna informed Gibbs who was looking around for a place to unload his burden.

"Aye."

"… only Jack would think now an appropriate time to get a new wench." Anna commented under her breath, looking across to Port Royal.

Gibbs came back and joined her searching of the coastline in a vain hope of spying their missing captain.

"Where is that fool?!" Anna grumbled, she was beginning to get nervous – Gibbs had been back for sometime.

"Glad to know ye have such a high opinion of yer dear captain." Jack purred, coming up behind his two crewmembers making them jump.

"Jest where 'ave ye been!" Anna demanded turning to face a very wet Jack.

"Thought I'd go for a swim luv." He retorted before turning to Gibbs, "where's the lass." He demanded.

"I put her in yer cabin."

"Ah good man." Jack nodded approvingly.

"Err captain – how'd ye manage to steer clear of Norrington?" Gibbs asked hesitantly, wondering how Jack would react – you could never tell with him.

"Well ye see I happen to know a very important bit of information about the Kings Navy…" Jack paused for emphasis, "… none of them can swim!" He finished dramatically – looking decidedly pleased with himself. Turning to his crew he bellowed, "what ye scurvy dogs staring at! Set the sails! Move! I want us outta here now!" Much to his satisfaction they jumped into action.

Anna watched as Jack wandered up to the helm and held it loving in his hands, _that man really does love this ship_ she thought with a slight shake of her head.

Jack stood proudly at the helm of _his_ ship, _his _Pearl, and let a smile slowly make its way across his face, _they had come back_ was all he thought.

"Ye might considered changing ye attire captain." Anna suggested fighting to keep a grin under control as Jack swivelled to look at her.

"Hmmm."

"And that new wench of yers ain't gonna be too happy waking up on a pirate ship, so ye might wanna get ye story straight." She added, walking back down to the main deck.

"Ah Dani." Jack grimaced slightly, she was going to one hell of a headache tomorrow and Jack wasn't entirely sure what sort of mood she was going to be in, especially with him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the pain in the back of her head slowly began to fade into a dull ache, Dani pushed herself up on her elbows and gave the room she was in a closer inspection. Relief washed through her when she realised that she wasn't back at the Turner's house. But then anxiety soon took its place as she began to wonder where she actually was. Lying there she realised that her 'room' was rocking, putting two and two together she quickly realised she was in fact on a ship but what she couldn't decide whether that was a good thing. _After all it could be Jack's ship but then…_ she didn't want to finish that train of thought. Her eyes finally rested on a set of double doors, _better get his over with_ she decided getting up gingerly and making her way over to the doors. She came to stand in front of the doors, standing there for a few moments she finally worked up the courage to open them – reaching out her hand:

"Ah!" She exclaimed jumping backwards as the door was flung open from the other side.

"Ye alright luv?"

"Jack!" Asked incredulously, staring at him. He looked exactly as he had the first time she had seen him – complete with bandana she noticed although barely registered the fact.

"None other luv." Jack grinned manically.

SLAP!

"You scared the life out of me!" Dani shouted at him, as he stood holding his cheek. She couldn't believe he was just standing there grinning like an idiot – no apology no nothing she fumed silently although was more than happy to see him.

"Now Dani jest let me explain…" To Jack's surprise she didn't attempt to cut him off or slap him again but merely turned and sat in one of the chairs and glared at him. He decided to follow suit and sat down opposite her. "… ye see luv I couldn't have ole Norrington thinking that ye wanted to come with a pirate like me." He explained.

"Then why did you look so guilty Jack?" Her voice almost pleaded with him. "I thought you were going to leave me." She added quietly.

"Dani I…" Jack began to deny it but something stopped him

"You were weren't you?" She said sadly but with no accusation in her voice just resignation.

"No… well its jest… I never intended…" Jack tripped over the words before sighing and looking across at the lass, who couldn't even bring herself to look at him for fear of what she would see. "I thought about it." Dani nodded dumbly, that admission hurt… both of them. "But I couldn't do it… ye hear me Dani…" He said coming over to her and lifting her chin so she would look at him. "I couldn't leave ye, I didn't want to leave ye."

Dani smiled a sad smile before standing and looping her arms around his neck, "Thank you Jack." She said into his shoulder as he held her.

Jack felt her let a deep sigh of relief before she leaned backwards to look up at him, she smiled at her – all her anger gone, she was just tired now.

Jack grinned down at her but before she could say anything he claimed her lips with his own – he was never one to resist the opportune moment.

XOXO

_Right well there you are. Not sure about all the swapping between characters but I thought I'd give it a try and the end of this chappie feels a little wishy-washy to me…….. what do you think??? Please please please review I really want to know what you thought. Next chappie should be up next week (hopefully but reviews will help speed me up! lol)._

_Thanks_

_Blueraven33_


	12. On the Pearl

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much to those of you who reviewed. And I apologise I am a bit late with chapter but I hope you'll forgive me. Right then another chapter….. you know the drill please R&R I really want to know what you guys think. Anyhow on with the chapter……………..

**Chapter 12: On the Pearl**

"Jack…" Dani mumbled beneath his kisses, she wasn't sure how they arrived there but she was lying on the bed with Jack on top of her.

"Mmm."

"Jack… I … Jack … please…"

Jack stopped; the plea in her voice made him stop – with a great deal of effort her pushed himself away from her and looked down at her.

"Jack I…" She tried again but couldn't look at him.

Jack sighed, "It's alright luv we don't have to do anything." He told her, meaning every word as he rolled off her and lay next to her on the bed.

"Thank you… I'm sorry." She whispered quietly but she just couldn't bring herself to do what he wanted – and she felt so bad for it but she just couldn't, nor could she explain why she couldn't.

"Now luv don't go apologising for the way ye are or who ye are – that I won't have that. I like ye the way ye are savvy."

She smiled briefly, before snuggling up close to him – Jack looked down in surprise as her head rested on his shoulder, he certainly hadn't expected that not after her saying no and all.

"Sweet dreams luv." He whispered but she was already asleep and asleep in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jack watched her as she lay asleep in his arms; the morning sunlight dancing across her face. He smiled to himself; who would believe that he Captain Jack Sparrow had a beautiful woman in his bed and he was content to merely hold her. Of course he hoped that they would do more than that but… it was her decision and he wouldn't force her no matter how much he wanted her – and he did want her. Feeling himself becoming aroused just thinking about it… her… he decided to move onto safer thoughts.

"Captain." The call came through the doors. Jack's brow creased in confusion, waiting to enter was even rarer than knocking on his ship, then he remembered that he had locked the doors the night before when he thought that they would… he shook his head. Looking down at the sleeping angel in his arms he tried to slide out of the bed without her noticing.

"What the blazes do ye want now Gibbs?" Jack demanded as he unlocked the doors to his first mate; hearing movement from the bed knowing that she was awake.

"Err… ye didn't give us a heading captain."

Jack looked at him in annoyance before wavering his arms around as if trying to conjure up a place to go, "Tortuga." He said finally. "Anything else?"

"Err no captain that be all." Gibbs mumbled quickly.

"Good." Jack shut the door in his face.

"What was that about?" Dani asked sleepily, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing Gibbs jest wanted a heading."

"Oh."

"Not curious as to where that might be luv?" Jack teased.

She smiled at him, "oh do tell captain."

"Be nice."

"Argh." Was all the reply he got as she flopped back down on the bed.

"I must say luv that looks mighty inviting to me."

Dani jumped at that, looking over at him concernedly as he lounged against the doors, before realising he was just teasing her.

"I think that sounds like a good reason to get out of bed then, doesn't it." She teased back.

"Ah you wound me luv." Jack told her clutching his chest.

"Hmm." Dani murmured, looking down at her dress which was now all creased and rumpled, _well I suppose that's what I get for sleeping in it _she thought to herself _anyway its hardly fitting for a pirate ship_.

"Jack…"

"Yes Dani." Jack walked over to her, his eyes glinting with mischief as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body.

"I wondering…"

"Oh good so was I." Jack replied, inching his face closer to hers.

"Jack that's not…" Was all she managed to say before the rest of her reply was silenced by his lips on hers. Jack gradually guided her back to the bed not breaking the kiss until Dani put her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her slightly.

"Jack I thought you said..." She said hesitantly

Jack sighed, "Well ye can't blame a man for trying." Dani grinned and shook her head.

"So then luv if ye weren't wondering what I was wondering what were ye wondering I wonder?" He asked

Dani blinked, trying to get past all those 'wonderings' before answering. "Oh I was just wondering if you had any clothes I could borrow – which are more suitable than this dress."

"What's wrong with the dress luv? I think it suits ye luv, especially now." Dani looked at him in confusion before realising that the bodice had slipped down, revealing more cleavage than one might have considered decent.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, pushing him away as she tried to pull it back up.

"What luv?" He asked innocently but his grin belied the innocence of his tone.

He laughed in response to her scowl, "Pirate!"

"Anyway – back to the point. A dress his hardly suitable for a ship." Dani stated.

"Suppose not." He conceded.

"I'll take a look but I ain't promising anything savvy?"

"Savvy." She replied with a grin as Jack began sifting through trunks.

After a lot of rummaging, mumbling and cursing Jack presented Dani with a clean white shirt and a pair of old breeches.

"Sorry luv, but any of me newer ones wouldn't fit ye at all." He apologised for the breeches.

"That's all right." Dani replied, surprised that he had found any that were anywhere near her size. She wasn't exactly tiny but definitely smaller than Jack.

"Well luv ye gonna try 'em on?" He asked grinning madly at her.

"…" She opened her mouth to demand he left the cabin so she change in privacy but remembered that beneath this dress she had corset… very difficult to get out of by oneself. Biting her lip she decided to ask him. Jack watched her indecision with anticipation; he would have given a lot to know what was going through her head.

"Err Jack… could you help me out of this dress and corset please." She closed her eyes briefly knowing exactly how that sounded to a pirate.

Jack beamed at her, "Dani I've been trying to do jest that since we got ere." He teased, walking towards her.

"Jack…" She began to warn.

"Jest turn around luv." Jack instructed cutting off her warning.

Obediently she turned away from him and immediately felt his hands deftly begin to untie the laces to her dress. Jack had a permanent grin on his face as he performed the task, that was until she jumped when he placed his hands on her shoulders to slide the dress off.

"Ye gotta learn to trust me Dani – I wouldn't hurt ye fer the world… savvy." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck, sliding the dress down her body; all Dani could do was nod.

Jack chuckled at her response, as if that was proof that he did have some effect on her, before unlacing the corset.

Dani let out a sigh as Jack pulled the corset away from her body, leaving her standing in nought but her shift – it felt good to be free of the damn thing Dani decided.

"I must say luv, this is definitely a good look for you." Dani whirled around to see Jack eyeing her carefully – taking in every curve.

"Jack!"

"What?" He grinned.

"Out!" She demanded pointing to the door.

"All right, I'm going… unless ye need anymore assistance?" Dani glared at him. "I'm gone, I'm gone." He called hastily, shutting the doors behind him, although he didn't go far – Dani could hear his voice talking to someone though she couldn't quite hear what he was saying. Looking at the clothes in her hands she decided to change before Jack waltzed back in and caught her wearing even less.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Commodore Norrington stood restlessly on the quarterdeck of the Dauntless, staring out across the ocean; an ocean devoid of sails, black or otherwise.

"Commodore?" Captain Groves asked hesitantly.

"Captain Groves."

"What course sir?" They had not long left the harbour of Port Royale, and with no information as to the whereabouts of the Black Pearl selecting the heading was very much a hit and miss affair.

"West Captain." Norrington ordered, sounding a good deal more confident than he felt; the fate of Miss Kenston lay in his ability to track the Black Pearl and he hadn't the first idea where to go – that thought plagued him like no other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After Jack had found a belt and cut the trousers down, Dani looked reasonably presentable.

"Ah a proper pirate lass." Jack teased. Dani just laughed, the shirt although big seemed to fit her quite well and at least covered her enough for her liking and perhaps a little too much for Jack's liking.

"Are you not going to show me around?" Dani asked attempting to divert Jack's attention for her and knowing full well that Jack liked nothing better than to show off his pride and joy. She also couldn't wait to get out of the cabin: _it was nice enough but nothing could compete with the sea breeze pulling at my hair_ - Dani stopped and shook her head. Mentally shrugging she followed Jack out onto the deck and immediately knew that no matter where that thought had sprung from it was right.

Most of the crew that were on deck looked up, all curious to know who this lass was especially as their captain seemed content to have risked his ship for her. Dani smiled nervously – she definitely didn't like all these eyes on her, watching her. _That was one good thing about being a maid… you were practically invisible_ – she thought to herself. It was then that she saw one of the older members of the crew staring at her, eyes wide with disbelief – right then she would have given anything to be invisible. The man opened and closed his mouth several times as if to say something but couldn't quite manage it. This finally caught Jack's attention.

"Brock!" Jack called but when he received no answer he began walking towards him bringing Dani with him, for he still had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Brock!"

"Ye were dead." Brock stated in disbelief when he eventually found his voice, still staring at Dani. A look that made Dani feel cold all over, she involuntarily shuddered.

XOXO

_Small cliffie there – hehehe. Anyhow if you want to know the rest you'll have to review… please! _

_Blueraven33_


	13. Dead That's Interesting

Of Maids and Swords

Of Maids and Swords

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story particularly Katy of the three crazed teenagers because without your review I doubt I would have gone back to this story, simply because I had actually forgotten about it. Now I am really sorry for this year or more gap between chapters – this is only going to be a short chapter to see if people are still interested in me carrying on this story. So please let me know – I'll take no reviews as meaning no-one wants to read it anymore.

Chapter 13: Dead… that's interesting

"_Ye were dead." Brock stated in disbelief when he eventually found his voice, still staring at Dani. A look that made Dani feel cold all over, she involuntarily shuddered._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

If Dani had thought that a hush had descended when she had first appeared on deck, it was nothing compared to the deafening silence that followed Brock's statement. Now in earnest every pair of eyes were staring at her, including Jack's… especially Jack's.

Dani swallowed hard several times trying to find her voice; feeling Jack's eyes boring a whole into the side of her head she turned to look up at him.

"I… I…don't know." Was all she could stutter.

Jack stared at the shocked and obviously frightened girl in his arms a moment longer before turning a deadly stare on Brock; "ye've got some explaining to do mate, and I suggest ye do it quickly."

Brock tore his eyes away from Dani to look at his captain and immediately regretted staring at her for so long. With the look Jack was giving him, he felt his life could be over very soon but even that couldn't overcome his shock at seeing _her_.

"Well Captain, she's supposed to be dead – going on 10-12 year now."

"And jest how exactly do you know this?" Jack demanded getting supremely irritated at one of his crew knowing more about his Dani than he did. He would have preferred to have pulled Brock into his cabin and interrogated him there in private but having made such a statement in front of the entire crew, well the issue needed to be resolved in front of the entire crew if he intended to keep them and his ship.

"I were there when it happened." Brock gave another short incomplete answer; he knew in the back of his mind that he was making his Captain angry but he just couldn't think straight.

Jack practically growled, "I'm gonna give ye one more chance mate to explain this." He threatened.

Brock finally fully grasping his situation, swallowing hard he began again from the beginning, well sort of. "I sailed under her father for 30 years, a good man and fair captain. About 20 year ago his wife had a child, a wee little lass but about 2 years later his wife died so the little lass came on board a lot not all the time – her father wouldn't allow it: wanted her to be proper he did, schooling and the like. Her aunt was often with her on and off the ship. Then 10 year ago she was on board and there was a real bad storm and she went over board. After that me Captain's sister left and refused to have anything to do with him – she was always against her niece raised like that an' against pirates too." Brock finished his narrative quickly hoping he had put everything in there.

"And jest what then makes you think that this girl-child is my lass here?"

"Couldn't mistake her Captain, that's Dani… err Daniella Morgan – spitting image of her mother."

"Morgan? Ay and I suppose ye'll being telling me that her father is Robert Morgan."

"Aye Captain, Robert Morgan one of the greatest pirates alive." Brock replied before realising how unwise it was to state another pirate better than his Captain here but luckily for him Jack merely agreed.

"Aye one of the greatest… and fer the last 10 years one of the most ruthless and unforgiving."

"Losing Dani hit him hard." Brock noted quietly.

"Well luv – anything to say? Preferably something that will either keep me from being hanged by your friend Norrington or butchered by your father." Jack asked Dani sarcastically and he knew it was unfair to treat her like that but his situation seemed pretty damning and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be in it.

It had been a lot for Dani to take in but all through Brock's explanation she knew she would be all right because Jack would be there for her. Those few spiteful words he hurled at hurt but she refused to show how much. Glaring at him, she yanked his arm from around her waist and threw it as far away from her as she could as if it disgusted her.

"May I remind you _Captain_, that you were the one who goaded Commodore Norrington and who decided that it should look like you kidnapped me – I was prepared just to leave with you, consequences be damned. God only knows why. And as for my father how dare you blame me for the possible future actions of a father I didn't know existed until 2 minutes ago but beyond you never showed any interest in family up until now, you couldn't have cared less who they were before yet now its all my fault for not telling you something I didn't know." With that Dani turned on her heel and marched back into the captain's cabin, slamming the door behind her. She considered locking it but had enough sense to know that locking a captain out of his own cabin would not improve her position on this ship.

Jack stared after Dani as she slammed his cabin door. Fuming turned back to his crew, "what are ye all staring at – get back to work!" He growled, half wanting them to disobey so he would have a reason for lashing out but no-one dared disobey. Few had ever seen Captain Sparrow like this but none doubted what he would do given the slightest provocation. Glaring at the crew that remained on deck he stalked to the helm, taking it from Anamaria and staring silently out across the sea.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dani paced around the cabin, trying so hard to fight back the tears and actually think about what Brock said, what had happened to her, how she had survived, who was the woman she had thought of as her mother… the list went on but all that she could think about was what Jack had said and the way he had looked at her.

He was shocked by the news, well so was she but how could he take it out on her? _**Only**__**because he never cared about you in the first place**_, a treacherous voice in the back of her mind said. Dani stopped her pacing, did he really _really_ care about her she asked herself. An hour ago she was certain that he did – after all he came back to Port Royal, dressed as a gentleman, left the Pearl – he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care. _**What about the thrill of the chase, the thrill he might he caught or that he could fool Commodore Norrington, or just wanting what all rules say he shouldn't have or just the challenge. How do you know once he got what he **__**really**__** wanted he wouldn't dump you somewhere all alone? He is a pirate**__._ That little voice spoke up, putting all her fears into words – 'what he _really _wanted'. Dani's mind flashed back to a few hours previous:

"_Err Jack… could you help me out of this dress and corset please."_

"_Dani I've been trying to do jest that since we got ere." _

At the time he was grinning and playing or that's what she thought but there had been truth to that sentence… That thought was just too much for Dani right now – the tears came pouring out and there was nothing she could do. She never thought she could hurt as much as she did that day Jack left the Turner's house but right now she would give anything to only hurt that much.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The crew had never worked so diligently nor quietly, none wanted to come to the attention of their captain, who even after several hours of just standing at the helm looked in as foul a mood as ever. Brock particularly kept a low profile, staying below decks. He had never meant to cause all this trouble but just seeing Dani alive was incredible, he knew Captain Morgan would be glad to see her again but he wasn't so foolish as to suggest that to anyone at the moment. Although of they continued onto Tortuga this trouble would be just a drop in the ocean when Robert Morgan found out his daughter was on the Black Pearl willing or not. Although right now it definitely seemed to be a not, which did not bode well for Captain Sparrow or his crew: butchered was a decidedly mild term for what will happen to him if he wasn't careful.

XOXOX

_Well there you have it. Not a particularly good chapter by any means but I need to get the feel for writing this story again._

_Please please please review if you want this story to continue because after such a gap I'm not sure there will be anybody wanting it anymore. So just let me know and I'll try and update again soon. Thanks_

_Blueraven33_


End file.
